


IriS

by AbbyMaitland91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyMaitland91/pseuds/AbbyMaitland91
Summary: Snape nie jest zadowolony z nowin, które ogłasza mu Dumbledore. Są ich aż trzy : nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią (znowu nie Severus), nowy nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa (była uczennica, którą bardzo dobrze pamięta) oraz Harry Potter zaczynający swą przygodę ze szkołą ( jakby nie wystarczyło mu już raz użerać się z Potterem). Co z tego wyniknie? Pewnie same kłopoty.





	1. Nowiny. Aż trzy

Snape siedział wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko rozradowanego Dumbledore’a.

-Severusie! Nie uwierzysz co się stało! - zawołał wesoło Albus.

-Pewnie coś dobrego, panie dyrektorze - powiedział beznamiętnym głosem nauczyciel eliksirów.

-Owszem, owszem. Same dobre wiadomości. Aż trzy! Wyobraź sobie, że znalazłem nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią….-

Snape prychnął, to nie nowość, że dyrektor odmawia mu co roku upragnionej posady.

-oraz zastępstwo za Charity. Wiesz, Severusie, musiała przerwać pracę, żeby zaopiekować się chorą siostrą i malutką córeczką.-

-Cóż za poświęcenie - zauważył bez cienia podziwu młodszy nauczyciel - I któż się zgodził na nauczanie mugoloznawstwa?- zapytał z lekką ironią.

-Iris Price -powiedział Dumbledore z nutą dumy w głosie.

-Iris? Ale ona przecież nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego ze światem czarodziejów!- Snape ożywił się nieco, wyraźnie wskazywało, że nazwisko podane przez dyrektora nie jest mu obce.

-Ah, więc ją pamiętasz, Severusie- zagadnął Albus.

-Tak- padła krótka odpowiedź, która wskazywała na to, że Snape nie chce rozmawiać o Iris. -A co to za trzecia miła wiadomość?- nauczyciel eliksirów nie z ciekawości pytał, ale chciał szybko zmienić temat.

-Harry Potter zaczyna w tym roku szkołę!- Dumbledore ogłosił uroczyście.

Severus Snape wiedział, że nie ma co podzielać entuzjazmu dyrektora, nigdy nie starał się ukryć niechęci do Jamesa Pottera. Ojciec Harry’ego, nie dość, że robił głupie kawały Snape’owi, to jeszcze ukradł mu przyjaciółkę, Lily Evans. O uczuciu Severusa do Lily wiedział tylko Dumbledore, a domyślała się tego również Iris.

Lipiec upłynął dosyć szybko, Snape z niechęcią oczekiwał września. Pracował już wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ma co spodziewać się wybitnych uczniów. W swojej karierze nie spotkał ich zbyt wielu, a tylko jeden usłyszał pochwałę z ust surowego nauczyciela eliksirów.

Iris Price pakowała swoje rzeczy. Sama nie wiedziała jak mogła zgodzić się na powrót do świata czarodziejów. Dumbledore jednak był niezwykle przekonujący. Takimi samymi metodami zmusił ją do powrotu do szkoły. Co prawda zaczynała wtedy trzeci rok, będąc straszą o dwa lata od swoich klasowych kolegów, ale nie wyróżniała się za bardzo wyglądem. Była drobna jak na swój wiek, miała burzę czarnych loków i niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Cerę miała bladą, skłonną do rumieńców, które zdradzały ją za każdym razem, kiedy chciała skłamać, albo była zawstydzona. Teraz nie miała takich problemów, starała się ukrywać swoje uczucia głęboko tak, żeby nikt nie mógł jej zranić. A serce miała już poranione. Najpierw Voldemort zabił jej rodziców, ponieważ byli członkami Zakonu Feniksa, a następnie zamordował  mugolskich dziadków ze strony ojca. Potem na białaczkę zmarła jej ciotka Rosie, siostra ojca. Rodzice jej matki za to udawali, że nie mieli wcale córki. Byli zagorzałymi zwolennikami poglądów, że czarodziejem może być tylko ten, o czystej krwi. A ich córka Phoebe okryła się hańbą wychodząc za szlamę.

Teraz spakowała nowe stroje, książki i inne przybory i z odrobiną niejasnych uczuć wyszła na ulicę przywołać Błędnego Rycerza.

W Hogsmeade przywitał ją Hagrid, zabrał większość kufrów i rozmawiając wesoło podążyli w stronę Hogwartu. “To będzie ciekawy rok”, pomyślała przechodząc przez drzwi wejściowe.

 


	2. Przeszłość wraca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape chce się dowiedzieć, Iris woli zapomnieć o zdarzeniach z przeszłości.

W dużej sali zebrali się wszyscy nauczyciele. Głos zabrał Dumbledore.

-Moi drodzy, wiecie zapewne, że nasza droga Charity musiała zrezygnować ze swoich obowiązków i zająć się chorą siostrą?- grono pedagogiczne pokiwało głowami, a dyrektor ciągnął dalej - Chciałem wam przedstawić jej zastępczynię - Iris Price, mam nadzieję, że pamiętacie ją z czasów, kiedy była naszą uczennicą-. Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, a Flitwick zawołał : -To przecież jedna z najlepszych uczennic jakie miał Hogwart!

Iris czuła się trochę niepewne, wszyscy powitali ją bardzo ciepło, jakby wcale nie porzuciła świata czarodziejów. Nawet Snape skwitował jej powitanie słabym uśmiechem. Potem przyszła kolej na Quirrella. Profesor obrony przed czarną magią wydawał się przeczyć stereotypowi nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Quirrell trząsł się i jąkał. Iris zastanawiała się czy czasem ona nie byłaby lepszą nauczycielką obrony przed czarną magią. Po zebraniu, zjedli uroczysty obiad. Panna Price uznała, że postara się dzisiaj urządzić w swoim nowym pokoju. Poukładała książki, ubrania i inne rzeczy. Zastanawiała się jak spędzić resztę dnia. Była przyzwyczajona do samotności i miała swoje nawyki. Obejrzała łazienkę i stwierdziła, że mogłaby sobie wziąć długą kąpiel, jednak słońce tak ładnie świeciło, że szkoda było spędzić popołudnia w budynku. Wyszła na zewnątrz, okrążyła zamek i poszła nad jezioro. Rozłożyła koc, włączyła swoją ulubioną muzykę i zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się promieniami letniego słońca. Chciała poczytać, ale stwierdziła, że parę chwil w błogim nastroju nie zaszkodzi.

Severus także zrezygnował z popołudnia spędzanego w lochach nad próbami ulepszenia nowych eliksirów. Poszedł na spacer i natknął się na Iris.

-Widzę, że cieszy się pani ostatkami wolnych dni, panno Price- zauważył spokojnie.

-Profesor Snape! Przestraszył mnie pan!- zerwała się z koca.

-Nonsens, przecież potrafisz wyczuć nastrój, więc nie mogłaś się mnie nie spodziewać.

-To tak nie działa profesorze Snape - zaprzeczyła.

-Severusie.

-Słucham?

-Skoro będziemy ze sobą pracować, Meriln wie jak długo, powinniśmy zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Prawda?

Iris przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Pamiętała swoje przygody w Hogwarcie i prawie roczny szlaban u groźnego mistrza eliksirów. I teraz, tak zupełnie bez żadnych powodów Snape proponuje jej przejście na “ty”.

-Czyżby pani się wahała, panno Price? Myślę, że znamy się na tyle dobrze, żeby mogła pani mówić do mnie po imieniu. Chyba, że muszę pani przypomnieć...- zauważył kąśliwie.

Iris spojrzała na niego i spłonęła rumieńcem. Przypomniała sobie tamte czasy:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **kilka lat wstecz** <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>W połowie szóstego roku Snape przyłapał ją na wykradaniu składników na eliksir uśmierzający ból. Ponieważ lekarze nie wiedzieli jak mają pomóc Rosie w zaawansowanej białaczce, zajęła się tym jej bratanica. Szukała wszędzie odpowiedniego eliksiru, który by uleczył tą chorobę, ale nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Postanowiła chociaż uśmierzyć ból. Wszystko szło gładko, panna Price rzucała na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, albo niewidzialności i zakradała się do lochów, podczas, gdy Snape zajęty był sprawdzaniem wypracowań w drugim pokoju, jednak pewnego razu coś poszło nie tak i ją przyłapał. Był wściekły, wymusił na niej opowiedzenie wszystkiego od początku. Nie często zdarzało się, że mistrz eliksirów był pod wrażeniem, ale wtedy tak. Przemyślał całą sytuację i postanowił ukarać ją długim szlabanem. Nie odebrał żadnych punktów, jak miał w zwyczaju, ani także nie wyrzucił ze szkoły za kradzież. Kazał jej odkupić składniki. Zaproponował także pomoc, ku obopólnemu zaskoczeniu. Snape pracował wtedy dopiero sześć lat, a nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy wcześniej pomóc uczniowi. Pod koniec siódmego roku Iris czuła się swobodnie w obecności mistrza eliksirów, na zajęciach i na szlabanie nie bała się go w ogóle. Nie to, co inni uczniowie, którzy na widok lochów dostawali ataku paniki. Iris zarobiła także dla Ravenclawu sporo punktów na eliksirach, ku zdziwieniu zarówno uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Z innych przedmiotów była również bardzo utalentowana, więc nie doszukiwano się innych podtekstów. Oh, gdyby wiedzieli!............. To była ostatni uczta w Noc Duchów, w jakiej uczestniczyła Iris, wieczór miała spędzić w lochach na kontynuowaniu cotygodniowego sobotniego szlabanu. Snape skrócił go z racji uczty w Wielkiej Sali. Po spotkaniu, poszli do lochów. Większość uczniów starała się świętować Noc Duchów, jeszcze nieoficjalnie w swoich dormitoriach. Iris swoją imprezę spędziła w towarzystwie ponurego mistrza eliksirów. Snape poszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia i miał zamiar poczytać Nowoczesnego Czarodziejskiego Naukowca, w którym było kilka artykułów na temat eliksirów. Przyniósł sobie butelkę ognistej whiskey i szklankę, chciał zatopić swój smutek. Była to piąta rocznica śmierci Lily. Czas upływał nieubłaganie, a on miał coraz więcej wyrzutów sumienia. W połowie butelki przypomniał sobie o szlabanie. Iris skończyła obieranie żabich żołądków, i przeszła do porządkowania alg i skrzeloziela.

-Iris?- dziewczyna podskoczyła, zapomniała o obecności Snape’a.

-Tak panie profesorze?- zapytała trochę przestraszona.

-Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

-Nie pozwolił mi pan jeszcze odejść, więc wzięłam się za kolejną pracę- powiedziała cicho.

-Dobrze, dobrze- machnął ręką i wrócił do pokoju. Nalał sobie kolejkę i wypił. Potem drugą. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Do pokoju weszła Iris.

-Panie profesorze?- rzuciła przelotnie okiem na stolik i prawie pustą butelkę, i na mistrza eliksirów, siedzącego na fotelu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Czyżby płakał?

-Czego?- zapytał po chwili.

-Czy mogę już odejść, panie profesorze?

\- Idź- wstał, ale się zachwiał. Iris podbiegła go podtrzymać.

\- Panie profesorze, czy jest pan w stanie wrócić do swojego pokoju?- zapytała z troską.

-Nie.

-To może zaprowadzę pana?

-Dobrze.

Założyła jego rękę na swoją szyję, pogasiła lampy i pozamykała drzwi. Zaprowadziła go w stronę nauczycielskich kwater, Snape mruknął jakieś hasło. Weszli do jego pokoju, który był urządzony surowo i bardzo prosto. Iris niemal zaciągnęła ledwie przytomnego Snape’a do łóżka.

\- Panie profesorze, jest pan u siebie w pokoju. Proszę się położyć- chciała zdjąć jego rękę i prawie jej się udało, gdy objął ją mocniej w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Zaczął ją całować. Iris próbowała się wyrwać, ale był za silny.

\- Zostań ze mną. Chociaż ten jeden raz - prosił.

-Słucham?

-Proszę… byłaś moją przyjaciółką tyle lat… nie musisz iść do niego dzisiaj- Snape wyraźnie ją z kimś mylił, ale im bardziej się wyrywała, tym mocniej zaciskał dłonie. Postanowiła nie walczyć. Wyczuwała żal, desperację i ból w jego uczuciach. Przecież i tak nie będzie tego pamiętał… Po chwili Snape zapadł w sen. Irs się wyswobodziła i uciekła. To był jej ostatni dzień szlabanu. Tydzień później zmarła jej ciotka. To był definitywny koniec pobytu Iris Price w Hogwarcie.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

-Niech ci będzie Severusie- westchnęła Iris, wracając do czasów współczesnych.

-Cieszę się Iris- powiedział szczerze i dodał -Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny, że wtedy nikomu nie powiedziałaś.

-Myślisz, że ktoś by mi uwierzył? Nie jestem taka głupia. Moje dobre oceny z eliksirów i tak wzbudzały dużo emocji. Może gdybym była w Slytherinie, to byłoby inaczej- westchnęła.

Snape nie wiedział dlaczego chciał z nią dzisiaj rozmawiać. Myślał o niej odkąd Dumbledore ogłosił swoje idiotyczne nowiny. Możliwe, że chciał się wytłumaczyć, żałował swojej lekkomyślności. Ból i poczucie winy coraz mocnej go przytłaczało. To był jedyny raz, gdy spróbował swoje smutki utopić w alkoholu. Zastanawiał się potem przez wiele lat, dlaczego mu nie powiedziała. Iris, jakby czytając mu w myślach, odezwała się ledwie słyszalnie:

\- Voldemort zniszczył życie wielu ludziom, Severusie. Oboje doświadczyliśmy utraty swoich bliskich, rozumiem więc, że chciałeś ukoić w jakiś sposób swoją tęsknotę i żal. Poza tym, dzięki temu, że pomogłeś mojej ciotce, nie chciałam odpłacać ci niewdzięcznością.

Snape spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową, nie chciał ujawniać ile znaczyły dla niego jej słowa.

-Nie musisz się wstydzić Severusie, wiesz dobrze, że posiadanie ludzkich odruchów nie jest niczym złym. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem zamknęła oczy wsłuchując się w kolejną melodię. Severus wrócił do swoich lochów w lepszym humorze. W końcu do września zostały jeszcze trzy tygodnie.


	3. Metody nauczania

Iris korzystała ze słonecznych dni i świeżego powietrza ile tylko się dało. Spacerowała wokół Hogwartu, zachodząc czasem na herbatkę do Hagrida. Pomagała mu nawet nad opieką nad zwierzętami w Zakazanym Lesie. Ułożyła swój sylabus, wzorując się trochę na notatkach, które pozostawiła dla niej profesor Burbage. Starała się unikać Quirrella, u którego wyczuwała pewien fałsz. Nie mogła jednak skupiać na nim swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów lub patrzeć mu na ręce za długo. Snape zaś otwarcie nim gardził. Iris szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że dobry nastrój mistrza eliksirów jest zazwyczaj chwilowy, im bliżej było początku roku szkolnego, tym bardziej stawał się nieprzyjemny.

\- Czyżbyś się denerwował nowymi uczniami Severusie?- zapytała go pewnego ranka.

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Iris. Czym miałbym się przejmować? To kolejna banda matołów, których będę musiał znosić przez siedem długich lat.

\- Oni chyba mają większego pecha -zauważyła.

\- Doprawdy?

\- No zauważ, że z tobą też będą musieli się użerać. Przez pierwszy rok będą sparaliżowani strachem, potem zaczną kombinować, jak się urywać z zajęć lub przeżyć następne lata w ponurych lochach- zachichotała.

\- Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie będziesz poddawać im pomysłów?- zapytał z groźbą w głosie.

\- No wiesz? Jestem wcieleniem niewinności Severusie. Ani mi się śni robić ci głupich kawałów- Teraz śmiała się już na głos. Kilku nauczycieli odwróciło się w ich stronę. Profesor McGonagall uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Nie uwierzysz Minerwo! Severus właśnie groził mi,że jeśli będę pomagać uczniom omijać jego zajęcia, to się na mnie śmiertelnie obrazi. A mam już tyle pomysłów na kreatywne szlabany!- zawołała wesoło.

Gdyby spojrzenie Snape’a mogło zabijać, Iris pewnie byłaby martwa. Nikt nie nabijał się z jego metod nauczania, większość nauczycieli chwaliła za porządek i ciszę utrzymywaną na jego lekcjach. A tu śmieje się z niego jego była uczennica. W dodatku wiedział, że się go nigdy nie bała (no może oprócz tego dnia, kiedy została przyłapana na kradzieży ingrediencji do eliksiru), co więcej - lubiła jego zajęcia. A przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie. Postanowił nie odzywać się do niej jakiś czas. A wiedząc, że lubi sobie czasem porozmawiać, będzie musiała poszukać sobie kogoś innego.

W przeddzień początku roku szkolnego dopadł ją stres. Wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że może się czegoś obawiać. Teraz bała się, że nie sprosta wymaganiom dyrektora, że nie będzie lubiana i sama zawiedzie się na sobie.

\- Stresik?- zapytał rozbawiony Snape, spoglądając na jej trzęsące się ręce.

\- Trochę- przyznała.

\- Poradziłbym ci coś, ale wyraźnie gardzisz moimi metodami nauczania- dodał złośliwie.

\- Severusie… nie chcę ich zastraszyć. Chciałabym ich czegoś nauczyć, ale nie zostać przy tym znienawidzoną- westchnęła.

\- Smutne… mnie tam nie przeszkadza, że mnie nie znoszą- powiedział po chwili.

-Nie wierzę w to Severusie. Nie powiesz mi, że nie rani cię to, jak nazywają cię nietoperzem, wampirem z lochów czy jeszcze inaczej!- zawołała ze zgrozą.

-Przyzwyczaisz się- wzruszył ramionami i zajął się obiadem.

Iris wpatrywała się w Snape’a ze zdziwieniem. Nie rozumiała jak można się w ogóle nie przejmować zdaniem innych ludzi.

\- Jedz. Wystygnie ci zupa- dodał po chwili, widząc, że dziewczyna błądzi myślami.

Westchnęła i zabrała się do jedzenia. Cały dzień starała się zająć czymś swoje myśli. W nocy i tak miała koszmary.


	4. Harry Potter

Rankiem, pierwszego września obudziła się w potwornym humorze. Żeby złagodzić napięcie, wzięła relaksującą kąpiel. Potem wybrała starannie szatę wyjściową. Szafirowy kolor bardzo dobrze współgrał ze srebrnymi minigwiazdkami. Szata była piękna. Iris uznała, że skoro nie zaskoczy uczniów wiedzą, to na pewno wzbudzi ich uwagę wyglądem. Pozwoliła, żeby włosy skręciły się w ciężkie czarne loki. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro - i wszystko gotowe. “Jesteś idiotką Iris. To tylko dzieci, nie musisz stroić się, żeby im zaimponować”, westchnęła. Jej humor był z każdą godziną gorszy. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali poczuła na sobie spojrzenia dziesiątek par oczu, chciała chyłkiem przemknąć pod ścianą, ale usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Snape’a.

\- Profesorze Snape- skłoniła się lekko.

\- Pozwoli pani, panno Price, że zaprowadzę panią na jej miejsce - powiedział dość głośno, po czym dodał już ciszej :

\- Widzę, że nie masz pojęcia jak zrobić odpowiednie wejście- syknął jej do ucha prowadząc środkiem sali i trzymając jej ramię.

\- Widzę Severusie, że teraz moje wejście będzie komentowane do końca tego roku i jeszcze dłużej - powiedziała przedrzeźniając jego syk.

Usiedli w końcu przy stole. Na rogu siedział już Quirrell, ale Iris nie miała zamiaru zbliżać się do tego podejrzanego typka. Zostawiła więc wolne miejsce dla Severusa i usiadła bliżej pani Hooch. Nauczycielka latania zagadnęła Iris o quiddtch.

\- Och! Rolando! Dawno nie widziałam dobrego meczu. Pamiętam wyczyny Charliego Wesleya na boisku. Mimo,że nie byłam w Gryffindorze, podziwiałam jego fenomenalne umiejętności!  

Starsza nauczycielka pokiwała głową. Widziała, że panna Price bardzo się denerwuje, próbowała zająć ją rozmową. Snape uśmiechał się pod nosem, dopóki Minerwa nie wprowadziła nowych uczniów. Dostrzegł jasnowłosego Malfoya, rudego Weasleya i tak, to musiał być on - Harry Potter. Ze swojego miejsca dostrzegł tylko chłopca podobnego do innego, dawno temu. Tamten sprawił, że jego życie w Hogwarcie stawało się piekłem ile razy na siebie wpadali. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Iris. Siedziała wyprostowana lekko się uśmiechając i słuchając wesołej przemowy Dumbledore’a. Dopiero, gdy dyrektor zatrzymał głos i zaczął ogłaszać, że w tym roku uczniowie będą mieć dwóch nowych nauczycieli mina jej zrzedła.

\- Moi drodzy, profesor Burbage wzięła dłuższy bezterminowy urlop. Chciałbym, abyście poznali nową nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa - pannę Iris Price.

Nowa pani profesor była blada, ale dzielnie uśmiechnęła się do przyszłych uczniów i nawet im pomachała. Przez chwilę nie słyszała nic, miała niezłą tremę.

\- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, to przyrządził bym ci jakiś  eliksir uspokajający. Trzęsiesz się jak galareta. Nie rozumiem cię. Przecież pracowałaś w przedszkolu. Tam też miałaś do czynienia z bachorami- zgryźliwy ton mistrza eliksirów podziałał na nią kojąco.

\- Skup się Snape. W przedszkolu pracujesz z maluszkami. A nie z nastolatkami znającymi się na czarach- wywróciła oczami patrząc na Severusa.

\- Widzę, że muszę jednak podzielić się moimi metodami nauczania. W przeciwnym razie twoje lekcje będą porażką- zasugerował niewinnie.

\- No wiesz Severusie? Potrafię utrzymać ciszę w przedszkolu to i dam sobie radę z młodzieżą- jej oburzony ton wywołał przelotny uśmiech na twarzy Snape’a. Nie został pominięty przez starszych uczniów. Sam fakt, że przerażający nauczyciel eliksirów rozmawia z kimś przy stole, a nawet, że to jest młoda i całkiem ładna kobieta, był szokiem. Jeszcze większym szokiem okazało się, że ta ładna nowa profesorka nie boi się Snape’a i wyraźnie dobrze bawi się w jego towarzystwie.

Iris czuła strach i ciekawość nowych uczniów, sama bardzo dobrze pamiętała tamten dzień. Jej  rodzice byli tacy szczęśliwi, że dostała się do Ravenclawu. Jej matka zawsze mówiła, że Iris zostanie słynną czarownicą, bo u krukonów lądują mądrzy czarodzieje. Nie do końca się udało. Teraz jej mądrość powinna pomóc w zniesieniu najbliższych lekcji. Medytację przerwał głos Minerwy:

\- Harry Potter.

Dziewczyna wychyliła się, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopcu. Pamiętała Potterów, jacy byli szczęśliwi, gdy Harry się urodził. Iris była pozytywnie nastawiona do życia, patrzyła na rozradowaną Lily i uważała,że Harry będzie miał wspaniałą matkę. James Potter był nieprzytomnie zakochany w swojej żonie i bardzo cieszył się, że będą mieli dziecko. Potem jej rodzice zginęli i nic już nie było takie samo. Na pewno nie wizyty u Potterów, ani podwieczorki u Bathildy. Rok później Lily i James także zginęli. Voldemort zabił obie rodziny osobiście. Price’owie nie dość, że byli bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami, to jeszcze pracowali w Ministerstwie Magii, byli członkami Zakonu Feniksa i mieli  uzdolnioną córkę. Wróciła do rzeczywistości. Harry właśnie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Oklaskiwała go z mocą porównywalną do Hagrida, w jej zmniejszonym wydaniu. Snape prychnął.

-Robisz z siebie idiotkę- syknął jej do ucha.

\- O co ci chodzi? To Harry Potter. Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Też powinieneś się cieszyć, że udało mu się zniszczyć Sam Wiesz Kogo - powiedziała poważnie.

Severus nie chciał z nią dyskutować.


	5. Tęczowa powódź na eliksirach

Pierwsze zajęcia wcale nie okazały się dla Iris katastrofą. Trzecioklasiści właśnie zaczynali swoją przygodę z dodatkowymi przedmiotami, a pozostali byli już na tyle przeszkoleni, żeby nie przeszkadzać za bardzo na zajęciach. Byli nawet naprawdę zainteresowani jej podejściem do nauczania. Profesor Price się starała. I była surowa, ale sprawiedliwa. Do czasu aż nie wpadła na Weasleyów.

\- Co tu się dzieje?-zapytała ze złością.

Na korytarzu lewitowały balony z kolorową wodą, kto pod nimi przechodził, został oblany różnokolorową cieczą. Warto było dodać, że bliźniakom pomagał Irytek.

\- Pani profesorska mość musi przejść pod balonami, to wtedy znikną- powiedział ze złośliwą uciechą.

\- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam pod nimi przejdź Irytku!- odpowiedziała oburzona.

\- Ja nie muszę pani profesorska mość, ale pani ma chyba zajęcia po drugiej stronie balonów- Irytek się wyszczerzył. Coraz więcej uczniów zaczęło się schodzić. Iris westchnęła. Musiała sobie poradzić z poltergeistem.

\- Cóż, Irytku, to zależy od punktu widzenia- i machnęła różdżką.

Przeszła pod balonami, żaden nie wybuchnął, Irytek się zdziwił. Większy szok jednak przeżył, gdy balony pofrunęły za nim. Uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawo. Skłoniła się. Wracała na zajęcia w lepszym humorze. W połowie lekcji do sali wtargnął Snape.

-Profesor Price, mogę prosić na słówko?- mistrz eliksirów był zły. Uczniowie siódmego roku wstrzymali oddech. Tak wściekłego Snape’a jeszcze nie widzieli.

\- O co chodzi profesorze Snape?- zapytała niewinnie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jednak i tak wszyscy słyszeli.

\- Czyś ty już na dobre rozum postradała?! Wiesz co ten (tu Snape użył takiego słowa, że pół klasy Iris wstrzymało oddech) zrobił?! Czy masz pojęcie jak wygląda moja pracownia?!- wrzeszczał na nią, a ona stała spokojnie uśmiechając się.

\- Nie powiesz mi Severusie, że chciałeś zamrozić te balony, żeby je zniszczyć?!- zapytała lekko rozbawiona.

\- A tak! Bo co?!- zapytał na wdechu.

\- No bo, hahahh, nie mogę. Naprawdę, hahhahah. Snape. I ty się nie poznałeś na moim zaklęciu. Hahahha. Miałam mu dać nauczkę. I chyba mi się udało - powiedziała krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Nie rozumiem! Nauczyciel powinien dawać przykład! A ty jesteś gorsza od Wesleyów! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?- zapytał ze złością.

\- Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że poleci do lochów?- wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zamierzałaś to w ogóle zakończyć?

\- Pewnie tak- Iris była już poważniejsza.

\- Dumbledore się o tym dowie- syknął przez zęby.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że chcesz nauczać mugoloznawstwa- zakpiła.

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się z wściekłością i poszedł do lochów. Panna Price wzruszyła ramionami. Najwyżej dostanie się jej ochrzan. Za długo była czarownicą bez zarzutu. Wróciła do klasy uśmiechając się lekko.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy?- zapytała zdębiałej klasy. Jedna z dziewcząt podniosła rękę.

\- Słucham panno Webb?

\- Nie, ja chciałam zapytać czy nic pani nie jest?- dziewczyna powiedziała  drżącym ze strachu głosem.

\- A czemu miałoby mi coś być? Ah, nie przejmujcie się mną. Profesor Snape nic złego mi nie zrobi- machnęła ręką i wróciła do zajęć.

Okazało się, że lekcje ze Snape’m mieli Weasleyowie i Irytek chciał się na nich zemścić za żart profesor Price. Bliźniacy opowiadali Harry’emu i Ronowi, że lochy nigdy jeszcze nie były tak kolorowe, a Snape tak wściekły. Irytek oczywiście poinformował mistrza eliksirów, że to profesor Price go wysłała do podziemi.

Wszyscy czekali obiadu. Po szkole rozniosła się wieść o głupim żarcie i wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć jego puentę w Wielkiej Sali.

Dumbledore oczywiście też się o tym dowiedział i próbował bronić młodszej nauczycielki.

\- Dyrektorze, nie powie mi pan chyba, że przymknie oko na ten szczeniacki wybryk?

\- Severusie…. Myślę, że Iris nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Chciała trochę nastraszyć Irytka.

\- Nie rozumiem! Pozwala pan jej na robienie w mojej klasie tęczowej powodzi i nawet nie zostaje za to ukarana.

\- Ona już nie jest twoją uczennicą. Wie, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi nic tak głupiego, prawda Iris?- zapytał groźniej Dumbledore.

\- Zgadza się panie dyrektorze. Przepraszam Severusie- powiedziała ze skruchą.

\- Przydałby ci się porządny szlaban- wygłosił ze złością mistrz eliksirów.

\- Jeśli masz problem z obieraniem żabich żołądków, zawsze mogę ci pomóc. Mam w tym wprawę- Iris rzuciła przez ramię i wyszła z gabinetu.

Snape pokręcił głową. Jak to możliwe, że ta kobieta się go nie boi i jeszcze śmie drwić z jego upodobania do szlabanów.

Obiad przebiegł w spokoju. Iris poczuła głód i nałożyła sobie sporą porcję. Zajadała ze smakiem. Severus siedział niedaleko i rzucał jej mordercze spojrzenia. Nie miał ochoty na pojawienie się w Sali, ale ukrywanie się w pracowni oznaczałoby, że przegrał z kobietą. Grzebał w swoim obiedzie i zastanawiał się czy nie byłoby dobrze się jakoś zemścić.

-Czyżbym odebrała ci apetyt Severusie? No nie gniewaj się na mnie. Prooszę. Na żartach się nie znasz?- Iris wesoło zagadywała do kolegi. Jedno spojrzenie i zamilkła. Chyba obraził się na dobre.


	6. Noc Duchów

Po miesiącu większość osób zapomniała o tej zabawnej sytuacji. Zbliżała się Noc Duchów. Przygotowania do uczty szły pełną parą. Iris na prośbę Dumbledore’a patrolowała trzecie piętro prawie w każdą noc. Nie mogła spać, więc chociaż bezsenność się na coś przydawała. Irytek omijał szerokim łukiem Snape’a i Price, starał się też nie robić głupich żartów wspólne z Weasleyami.

Nadeszła Noc Duchów. Uczniowie i nauczyciele zasiedli do biesiady. Brakowało Quirrella. Iris domyślała się, co to oznacza.

\- Severusie, nie wiesz gdzie jest Quirrell? Powinien być na uczcie.

\- Nie jestem jego niańką.

\- Och, przestań z tą dziecinadą. Nie ufam mu. Wydaje mi się, że coś kombinuje.

\- To, że się jąka i prawie wcale nie wyróżnia, nie oznacza, że ma niecne zamiary panno Price.

-Musimy to sprawdzić.

-My? Po twoim głupim żarcie nie ma żadnych my.

Ich konwersację przerwał nauczyciel, o którym rozmawiali.

\- Troll! Troll jest w lochach!- jego krzyk zmieszał się z wrzaskami uczniów.

\- Ciszaaaaaaa! Panika jest niewskazana- Dumbledore uciszył przestraszonych uczniów i wydał polecenia nauczycielom.

\- Widzisz Severusie? Idziemy na trzecie piętro.

\- Ty idziesz łapać trolla. Nie chcę mieć cię w pobliżu.

\- Jak chcesz Snape. Żebyś później nie żałował.

Wyszli z Sali, każdy w swoją stronę. Iris poszła do lochów, ale nigdzie nie było trolla. Wyczuła strach. A potem usłyszała krzyki. Wbiegła do łazienki dziewczyn, tuż po tym jak Weasley ogłuszył trolla maczugą.

\- Wasza trójka w porządku?- zapytała ich. Kiwnęli głową -Widzę, że się wam udało- powiedziała z nutą podziwu. Za chwilę przybiegła też profesor McGonagall. Iris wysłuchała bajki Hermiony, ale uznała, że nie będzie się wtrącać. Do łazienki wpadli Snape i Quirrell. Ostatni trochę zdenerwowany. Po sprzątnięciu bałaganu, Iris zauważyła, że Snape utyka. Poszła za nim do lochów.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknął na nią.

\- Pomóc ci.

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy. Wynoś się.

Iris chwilę postała i w końcu nie wytrzymała. Machnęła różdżką. Kawał materiału rozpruł się ukazując brzydką ranę.

\- Nie wygląda to zbyt ładnie. Musimy opatrzyć nim wda się zakażenie- powiedziała pochylając się nad jego nogą.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Nie chcę twojej pomocy. Poradzę sobie.

\- Och, przymknij się. Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie trzymasz eliksiry na takie okazje- rozejrzała się po pokoju Snape’a. Nauczyciel eliksirów machnął swoją różdżką i przyleciała buteleczka z eliksirem. Iris bardzo ostrożnie zaaplikowała płyn na ranę.

\- Może trochę zaboleć- ostrzegła.

\- Jakby już nie bolało jak cholera- syknął z bólu.

Opatrzyła ranę i obwiązała bandażem. Spojrzała na rozzłoszczonego Severusa.

\- Może napijemy się po szklaneczce ognistej?- zapytała od niechcenia.

\- Nie będę częstował cię moją whiskey- odburknął Snape.

\- Severusie… proszę. Czy musisz się tak wściekać?

\- Muszę. Zrobiłaś ze mnie balona przed całą szkołą. Nie wybaczę ci tego nigdy.

\- Dalej się gniewasz? Oj Snape, nie zrzędź...Dobrze, to sama się poczęstuję. _-Accio_ ognista whiskey. Butelka przyleciała jak na zawołanie. Kobieta wyczarowała dwie szklanki i nalała do nich alkoholu.

\- To pomoże ci zasnąć później. A mnie opanować nerwy.

\- A czym ty się możesz denerwować?

\- Powiedz mi Severusie, czy miałam rację?

\- Tak. Odciąłem Quirrellowi drogę na trzecie piętro, nie mam jednak żadnych innych dowodów oprócz twoich idiotycznych przeczuć.

\- One nie są idiotyczne.

\- Jak tam sobie uważasz- mruknął, po czym zmienił temat - Długo tu zamierzasz jeszcze siedzieć? Zamierzam się położyć.

\- Już wychodzę. Chyba, że mnie zapraszasz do łóżka?- mrugnęła do niego.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna. Nie jestem jeszcze aż tak pijany- Snape warknął na nią i skrzywił się. Rana nie chciała się zasklepić, chociaż Iris zatamowała krew i oczyściła uszkodzone miejsce. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała.

\- Coś nie działają twoje eliksiry- zauważyła.

\- Ten obrzydliwy stwór musi mieć coś w ślinie-  Snape zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Nie powinieneś przeciążać nogi, spróbuję coś wymyślić- poradziła mu.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że skorzystam z twojej pomocy, to się mylisz. Nie ufam ci.

\- Obiecuję, że nic kolorowego tu nie przyniosę.

\- Idź do diabła- polecił jej zirytowany i zaczął się rozbierać.

\- Mmm, Severusie nie wiedziałam, że za swoją marną pomoc otrzymam stri..- Nie skończyła słowa, bo Snape podszedł do niej bardzo blisko i wycedził.

\- Wynoś się stąd. Myślisz, że jak jestem ranny, to możesz przychodzić do mojego pokoju i się rządzić jakbyś była u siebie? Nie. Nie pozwolę ci także z siebie kpić. Nie mam czasu na twoje gierki. Nie wiem czemu byłem ślepy i głuchy te sześć lat temu i po prostu nie wyrzuciłem cię ze szkoły- Jego przemowa była chyba najdłuższa odkąd go poznała.

\- Czy ty nigdy sobie nie odpuścisz? Jesteś jeszcze młody, a zachowujesz się jak stuletni tetryk- Według Iris najlepszą obroną był atak, chociaż w tym przypadku wszystkie środki były nieskuteczne. Snape stał przed nią wściekły w rozpiętej koszuli, potarganych spodniach. Czekała na kolejny cios. Przyzwyczaiła się do jego humorów w szkole i potrafiła znosić je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wtedy jednak tak nie przeginała. Wtedy był jej nauczycielem. Teraz jest kim? Kolegą z pracy? Przyjacielem (jakby można się było zaprzyjaźnić z wężem plującym jadem)?

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, dopóki Severus nie stwierdził, że i tak żadną siłą się jej nie pozbędzie ze swojego życia. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak jedna tak mała osóbka może wystawiać jego nerwy na próbę, pozbawić samokontroli i jeszcze śmie mówić mu, że zachowuje się jak staruszek. Wtedy było tak samo. Wszelkie racjonalne argumenty padły i nawet nie zorientował się, gdy zaproponował jeszcze pomoc. Teraz stała przed nim nie przestraszona dziewczyna, ale młoda kobieta, która jest bardzo spostrzegawcza i bardzo piękna. Niech diabli wezmą ten jej dar! Myśli Snape powędrowały do aluzji, które kilka razy mu zasugerowała. Czyżby interesowała się nim w ten sposób? Nie to byłoby za wiele! Chociaż…

\- Wiedziałam, że zmiękniesz Severusie- zauważyła z uśmiechem.

Snape uniósł brwi i z ironią powiedział.

\- Przeciwnie Iris- powiedział podchodząc do niej. Miała sporo czasu, żeby się uchylić czy w jakiś sposób uciec z jego pokoju. Rozum podpowiadał obojgu, że to nie najlepszy pomysł…, ale kto by się tam przejmował?


	7. Wyjaśnienia i wyznania

Snape poczuł ból w nodze i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co robi. Iris leżała pod nim prawie naga, ich ciała splecione. Odsunął się szybko. Chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Nic nie mów Severusie- Iris wstała i pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Nie patrząc na niego, wyszła.

Unikała Snape cały tydzień, pod pretekstem tworzenia antidotum na ugryzienie Puszka. Kiedy go stworzyła, zapukała do pokoju mistrza eliksirów. Snape nie wyglądał najlepiej, Iris z resztą też. Zazwyczaj źle sypiała, ale teraz to prawie wcale.

-Iris?- zapytał zdumiony.

\- Przyniosłam ci antidotum- podała mu buteleczkę i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Złapał ją za rękę.

\- Zaczekaj. Wejdź na chwilę- Lekko błagalny ton w jego głosie skłonił Iris do spełnienia prośby.

Weszła za nim do pokoju, jej spojrzenie padło na łóżko. Niewiele brakowało, a uprawiałaby seks z Severusem. Najdziwniejsze, że wcale by tego nie żałowała. Snape jednak tak. Kiedy zaczęli się całować odczuwała i swoje i jego pożądanie. Później już zatraciła się tak bardzo, że zapomniała o wszystkim. Poczucie winy i odrazy, które wyczuła swoimi zmysłami od Severusa, podziałały na nią jak zimny prysznic. Ileż razy, podczas bezsennych nocy analizowała te odrzucające uczucia. Nie chciała przyznać się sama przed sobą, że go polubiła, a nawet coś więcej. Nigdy nie przespałaby się z kimś, kogo ledwo by znała. Snape zburzył jej wszystkie mury.

-Przepraszam- usłyszała głos Severusa, jakby z oddali, skupiła się więc na jego słowach -nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie powinienem był się tak zachować. Żałuję, że się nie powstrzymałem- Iris milczała, bała się, że wybuchnie płaczem. Spojrzała mu w oczy i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale poczuła, że odczytuje jej myśli. Chciała się bronić, ale było za późno.

\- Teraz jesteśmy kwita Iris. Ty poznałaś moje uczucia i ja znam twoje- Jego ton był chłodny.

-Więc?- pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.   

\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego czułem obrzydzenie? Powiem ci! Myślałem, że jestem odporny na te bzdury, że potrafię utrzymać swoje żądze w ryzach! Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że tak łatwo dam się sprowokować. Jestem słaby. Poza tym nie mogę ci nic ofiarować w zamian. Nie pokocham cię. Mogę spróbować być twoim przyjacielem, ale i tak będziesz cierpieć przeze mnie. Lepiej skończyć to zanim zajdzie za daleko- przemawiały przez niego złość i gorycz. Iris czuła, że sam siebie chce ukarać, raniąc przy tym inne osoby.

\- Dobrze więc. Niech zostanie tak jak było. Będziemy po prostu kolegami z pracy. Więcej nie poruszymy tego tematu- nie miała ochoty na dłuższe wyjaśnienia.

* * *

Pierwszy mecz qudditcha był niezwykle pasjonujący i obfitujący w niespodzianki. Iris była świadkiem, jak Quirrell próbuje zabić Harry’ego, na szczęście Snape próbował odczarować urok. Kolejne tygodnie mijały i dwójka nauczycieli popadła w codzienną rutynę. Witali się na śniadaniu, zamieniali parę słów i tak upływał im czas. Iris na święta pojechała do Londynu, nie chciała siedzieć w Zamku. Po świętach odwiedziła Hagrida, okazało się, że w środku byli Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Co prawda ukryci pod peleryną niewidką, ale jednak. Iris dowiedziała się też o smoku.

-Hagridzie, wiesz, że nie możesz go zatrzymać. A wasza trójka już mi wychodzi. Peleryna niewidka nie da wam ochrony przede mną.

\- Iris, wiesz, to Harry. Nie dasz im szlabanu?- zapytał błagalnie gajowy.

\- Tym razem im się upiecze. O ile wrócą ze mną do zamku. O smoku też pomyślimy- Zaproponowała pomoc. - Panie Weasley, twój brat pracuje w Rumunii ze smokami, prawda?

Ron był jak sparaliżowany, kiwnął tylko głową.

\- Napisz do niego i wyjaśnij całą sprawę. Kiedy otrzymasz odpowiedź, przyjdźcie do mnie to jakoś zorganizujemy przeniesienie smoka. Nie próbujcie robić nic bez mojej pomocy, bo jak wpadniecie na innego nauczyciela możecie zarobić długi szlaban. Zrozumieliście?

Cała trójka kiwnęła głowami. Nie znali jeszcze dobrze profesor Price i mieli ogromnego stracha, widząc ją w chatce Hagrida. Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę wyraźnie skrępowani jej obecnością i wrócili do Hogwartu. Iris czuła, że troje młodych czarodziejów zżera ciekawość.

\- No śmiało. Możecie mnie zapytać o wszystko. I raczej nie ukarzę was szlabanem ani utratą punktów. Macie czas, dopóki nie znajdziecie się przed drzwiami do waszego dormitorium- powiedziała uśmiechając się.

\- Skąd pani wie, że mam brata- wypalił Ron, czerwieniąc się.

\- Ah! Pamiętam twojego brata ze szkoły. Był fenomenalnym graczem w quidditcha- westchnęła.

\- Pani profesor? Czy znała pani moich rodziców?- tym razem zadał pytanie Harry.

\- Tak. Byłam nawet ich sąsiadką. Pamiętam Lily i Jamesa i nawet ciebie, Harry Potterze. Byłeś ślicznym niemowlakiem. Rozmowa o nich przypomina mi jednak tamte czasy, kiedy nie było bezpiecznie. Nie wiedziałeś czy twój sąsiad to wróg czy przyjaciel… Voldemort  zabijał tych, którzy byli cenni. Nie oszczędzał nikogo- spojrzała na całą trójkę- Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci… nie chciałabym dożyć takich czasów.

\- Ale pani profesor, podobno Voldemort zniknął na zawsze- zaprotestował Harry.

\- Możliwe. Ja jednak w to nie wierzę. Musicie być bardzo ostrożni. Pewnie powiecie, że przesadzam, ale powinniście ograniczyć nocne włóczęgi do minimum. Nie jest bezpiecznie chodzić samemu nocą koło Zamku.

\- Czy ma pani także na myśli to, co strzeże trójgłowy pies na trzecim piętrze, pani profesor?- zapytała szybko Hermiona.

\- Widzę, że wasza trójka wie więcej niż powinna. Nie musicie się martwić o “tą rzecz” jest zabezpieczona wieloma zaklęciami. I ja dodatkowo strzegę jej każdej nocy. Nie macie co się martwić- zapewniła ich.

\- Ale gdyby ktoś chciał wykraść tą rzecz? Jeśli to jest Sn… to znaczy jeden z nauczycieli?- podjął temat Harry.

\- Nie macie co się przejmować. Tylko czarodziej tak potężny jak Dumbledore może oszukać mój dar. Nikt nie przejdzie bez mojej zgody- powiedziała groźnie.

\- Ale pani profesor?! A jeśli on pani zrobi coś złego?- zapytali przestraszeni.

\- Nie martwcie się o mnie. dawałam sobie rady w gorszych sytuacjach. No, ale … patrzcie! Jesteśmy już u celu. Życzę wam miłych snów. I obiecuję następnym razem jak was spotkam w takich okolicznościach, to skończy się szlabanem- pogroziła im palcem i odeszła. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Jasna cholera! Już myślałem, że mamy kłopoty- powiedział Ron.

\- Mamy je i tak. Ona koleguje się ze Sape’m- zauważył Harry.

\- Już nie Harry. Ostatnio nie widzę, żeby tak często rozmawiali i unikają się na korytarzu- zwróciła się do nich Hermiona.

\- A jeśli to tylko taka zasłona dymna. Żeby nikt nie skojarzył, że mu pomaga?- zapytał Ron.

\- Zobaczymy. Na razie obiecała nam pomóc z Norbertem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wpakujemy się przez to w jakieś bagno- mruknął Harry.  


	8. Szlaban i smok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod rozdziałem zrobiłam metryczkę Iris :

Charlie odpisał bardzo szybko Ronowi. Miał przylecieć po smoka w najbliższym tygodniu. Umówili się na spotkanie o północy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Iris wzięła od Harry’ego pelerynę niewidkę i okryła klatkę, w której schowali smoka. Pierwsza część planu wypaliła. Profesor Price, Harry i Ron dostali się bezproblemowo na wieżę. Przekazanie smoka Charliemu również odbyło się bardzo szybko. Schodzili już przepełnieni euforią, gdy Iris kazała im nakryć się peleryną.

\- Ah, to ty Iris- szepnął Snape.

\- Tak, ja, a kogo się spodziewałeś?- zapytała z ciekawością.

\- Malfoy poinformował mnie, że Potter i Weasley będą dziś na wieży- powiedział rozglądając się uważnie.

\- A skąd on ma takie informacje, hmmm? Powinieneś dać mu szlaban za podsłuchiwanie i wprowadzanie w błąd nauczyciela- zauważyła.

\- No cóż, a co ty tutaj robisz?- przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, ignorując dobrą radę.

\- Ostatnio źle sypiam- westchnęła.

\- Mam eliksir nasenny, mogę ci podrzucić- zaproponował.

\- Nie trzeba. Przynajmniej na razie. Jak będę zbyt zmęczona to może w końcu uda mi się zasnąć- zastanawiała się głośno.

\- I uważasz, że włóczenie się nocą po korytarzach to dobry sposób na zmęczenie?

\- A znasz lepszy?

\- Może. Chodź, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się w Noc Duchów.

\- Och? W porządku- Iris poszła za Snape’m. A Harry i Ron skorzystali z okazji i poszli do swojego dormitorium. Kiedy byli pod drzwiami, zdjęli pelerynę.

\- Mało brakowało- powiedział uradowany Ron. Harry spojrzał na niego i zamarł. Koło portretu Grubej Damy stał Filch.

\- Mmmm, pierwszaki nie w łóżkach. Nieładnie.- Podszedł do nich i pociągnął za szaty -Wytłumaczycie się pierwszemu nauczycielowi, którego spotkam. - Za rogiem czekał na niego Malfoy i Pani Norris.

Prowadził ich do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Iris siedziała tam ze Snape’m popijając herbatę.

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać Severusie?

\- O … hmm- zaczął, ale nie wiedział jak kontynuować.

\- Mieliśmy o tym nie rozmawiać- wypomniała mu - Poza tym nie jestem już zainteresowana. To była chwila słabości.

\- Czyżby?- powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

W tym momencie jednak drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

\- Co jest do...- zapytał wściekły Snape.

\- Znalazłem ich panie profesorze. Tak jak pan mówił. Dobrze było się na nich zaczaić przy wejściu- Filch był uradowany. Snape wściekły. A Iris zaskoczona.

Trzech młodych czarodziejów zostało wepchniętych do pokoju. Za chwilę pojawiła się także profesor McGonagall.

\- Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?! Dlaczego nie jesteście w łóżkach?- Minerwa była rozzłoszczona.

\- My pani profesor, my nie...

\- Oni mówili o jakimś smoku, pani profesor- poinformował ją Malfoy.

Iris czekała na katastrofę, musiała szybko ratować sytuację.

\- To moja wina Minerwo. Hagrid prosił mnie kiedyś o odprowadzenie Pottera, Weasleya i Granger do ich pokoju. Rozmawialiśmy luźno o astronomii i o gwiazdach. Panna Granger interesowała się numerologią. Ja zaś zażartowałam, że niekiedy nad Hogwartem lata smok. Chłopcy chcieli pewnie sprawdzić czy to prawda.

Obaj winowajcy pokiwali głowami. Snape wpatrywał się w nią ze złością, tak samo McGonagall.

\- Iris, myślałam, że po ostatnim numerze, profesor Dumbledore wybił ci głupie żarty z głowy. Tak czy inaczej wszyscy troje zostaną ukarani szlabanem i minus pięćdziesiąt punktów. Za każdego z was. Tak, panie Malfoy. Za pana także. A ty Iris marsz do dyrektora. Jeszcze jeden taki wygłup i będziesz musiała szukać sobie nowej pracy. Nie rozumiem! Byłaś najodpowiedzialniejszą młodą czarownicą jaką znałam. Miałaś świetne oceny. Byłaś idealna. Co chcesz osiągnąć, robiąc takie głupoty?- cała czwórka spuściła głowy. Iris nie chciała, żeby McGonagall się na niej zawiodła, ale jak wytłumaczy im smoka? Dumbledore na pewno zrozumie.

W gabinecie dyrektora panował półmrok. Iris czekała z niecierpliwością na to, żeby starszy czarodziej się odezwał.

\- Kiedy uznałem, że jesteś tu potrzebna, nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz chciała zaszaleć- powiedział ze smutkiem.

\- Panie profesorze, wiem, że pana zawiodłam. Jednak oba te zdarzenia nie są umyślnie spowodowane. Najpierw chciałam dać nauczkę Irytkowi, nie przypuszczałam, że zrobi taki bałagan u Severusa. A teraz...

\- A teraz?

\- Hagrid miał smoka. Musieliśmy zorganizować mu jakiś transport do Rumunii. Pan Weasley skontaktował się ze swoim bratem...

\- Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem. Chciałaś dobrze, ale nie wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy?- zapytał.

\- Obiecuję panie profesorze. Bardzo mi przykro- w jej głosie było słychać wyraźną skruchę.

\- Jedyny z tego pożytek, że zapoznałaś się z Harry’m. Co o nim sądzisz?

\- Jest bardzo podobny do obojga rodziców. Nie z wyglądu, ale z charakteru. Z jednej strony jest skłonny do łamania przepisów, a z drugiej stara się być lojalnym przyjacielem, który nie ocenia po zasobności portfela czy statusie krwi. Podoba mi się to- zauważyła.

\- Ah tak! Widzisz moja droga, dlatego cię tu zaprosiłem. Chciałem, żeby ktoś miał na niego  oko w szkole. Dobrze by było, żeby nie pakował się w kłopoty, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Pan profesor mówi o Kamieniu Filozoficznym?

-Tak.

\- Oni podejrzewają, że coś jest ukryte w Hogwarcie. Wiedzą nawet o psie.

\- No widzisz! Nic się przed nim nie ukryje. Chciałbym jednak, żeby sobie dał spokój z szukaniem odpowiedzi.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było takie proste. Oni podejrzewają, że ktoś próbuje wykraść kamień. I że tym kimś jest Severus. Mnie nie ufają, bo na początku roku pokazałam im, że jestem w przyjacielskich relacjach z mistrzem eliksirów.

\- Które potem zniszczyłaś akcją z balonami. Uczniowie uważają, że jesteś świetna. Myślę, że Harry i jego koledzy także. Musisz jednak uważać. Kłamstwo nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, nawet w słusznej sprawie.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że nasze relacje popsuły się na dobre- westchnęła.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie. Życzę dobrej nocy panie dyrektorze.

Wyszła z gabinetu i z ciężkim sercem powlokła się do swojego pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris Price urodziła się 15.03.1967  
> (1978) (1979) (rozpoczęcie nauki w Hogwarcie - 11 lat)  
> (1979) (1980) (śmierć rodziców Iris 1.11.1980)  
> (1980) (1981) (śmierć rodziców Harry'ego 31.10.1981)  
> (1981) (1982)  
> (1982) (1983) (powrót do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa 1982)  
> (1983) (1984)  
> (1984) (1985)  
> (1985) (1986)  
> (1986) (1987) (śmierć ciotki Iris - Rose Price 7.11.1986)  
> (1991) () (rozpoczęcie pracy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart - 24 lata)


	9. Karty zostają odkryte

Wiosna upłynęła bardzo szybko, Iris nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy musiała zacząć układać pytania do egzaminów. Nie miała czasu rozmawiać z Harry’m. Z nauczycielami widywała się głównie na posiłkach i przelotnie w pokoju nauczycielskim. Snape podziękował jej za eliksir, który sporządziła na ranę po ugryzieniu Puszka. Widocznie starał się zachować dystans. Jeśli to było możliwe był coraz gorszy w stosunku do Harry’ego i jego przyjaciół. Nie znosił ich i okazywał im jawną pogardę. Iris starała się jakoś odzyskać zaufanie trójki młodych czarodziejów, ale na próżno. 

Nadeszły egzaminy. Iris miała sporo pracy przy sprawdzaniu egzaminów, niekiedy siedziała nad wypracowaniami całą noc. Zabierała je często na trzecie piętro i pilnowała wejścia do Puszka. 

Ostatniego dnia została w klasie i do późna w nocy zamierzała sprawdzać ostatnią serię OWTM. W tym czasie Harry, Ron i Hermiona usłyszeli od Hagrida jak przejść koło Puszka. Szukali profesora Dumbledore’a, ale nigdzie go nie było. Profesor McGonagall zaś zbyła ich, mówiąc, że Kamień Filozoficzny jest pilnie strzeżony. Wszystko szło nie po ich myśli, na dodatek Snape wygonił ich z Zamku, prawdopodobnie słysząc całą rozmowę. 

Severus istotnie słyszał całą rozmowę Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Poszedł odszukać Iris. Zastał ją pochyloną nad stertą papierów. Była blada, smutna i wyraźnie zmęczona.

-Przepracowujesz się- powiedział cichym głosem, stając obok jej biurka. Podskoczyła przestraszona.

\- Severusie! Nie skradaj się tak! Merlinie, jak mnie przestraszyłeś!- położyła dłoń na piersi, jakby to mogło uspokoić mocno walące serce. Snape parsknął śmiechem.

\- Stałaś się ostatnio nerwowa, czy tylko ja cię tak denerwuję?- zapytał swoim aksamitnym głosem. Spojrzała na niego, wyglądała jak przestraszone, zabiedzone zwierzątko. - Mówiłem ci, że praca z tymi matołami wpływa negatywnie na samopoczucie nauczycieli- zauważył.

\- To nie przez pracę nie mogę sypiać w nocy. Myślisz, że przespałam choć raz całą noc, odkąd Voldemort zabił moich rodziców? Nie. A odkąd tu wróciłam, sypiam po dwie trzy godziny, o ile w ogóle dam radę usnąć- jej głos był prawie szeptem.

\- Proponowałem ci eliksir usypiający- mruknął, przeglądając prace uczniów.

\- Muszę pilnować kamienia- jej upór wyraźnie go zaskoczył.

\- Musisz? Nie sądzę. Myślisz, że Dumbledore byłby zadowolony, gdybyś naraziła zdrowie, pilnując tego idiotycznego kamienia?- powiedział ze złością.

\- Każdy z was chroni zaklęciem kamień, ja dołączyłam trochę później i nie miałam już możliwości. Dumbledore zgodził się na moją propozycję.

\- Czy on zwariował? Narażać cię na takie niebezpieczeństwo? Nie wiadomo do czego Quirrell jest zdolny! Dzisiaj wszyscy będą zmęczeni egzaminami, myślę, że nie będzie się fatygował do tego przeklętego psa. Odpoczniesz i wypijesz eliksir nasenny. Przyda ci się porządny sen- Iris chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zakrył jej usta dłonią - Nie dyskutuje się ze starszym czarodziejem. Już ja dopilnuję, żebyś wypiła i porządnie się wyspała.

Parsknęła śmiechem. Nie spodziewała się po Severusie takiej opieki i zainteresowania.

-Dziękuję- powiedziała.

\- Nie ma za co. Po prostu odwdzięczam ci się za eliksir na tamtą ranę- wzruszył ramionami. Snape wyszedł. Iris zabrała się na powrót do pracy. 

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyczerpali prawie wszystkie pomysły, gdy przypomnieli sobie o profesor Price.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł Hermiono- próbował przekonać ją Harry.

\- Masz kogoś lepszego na myśli? Profesor Price nie jest złą osobą- przypomniała mu koleżanka.

\- Ale gdyby nie ona, to...- zaczął Weasley.

\- To co, Ron? Gdyby nie ona, to złapali by was ze smokiem. I wtedy dopiero mielibyście kłopoty!- zauważyła Hermiona. Udali się więc do zachodniego skrzydła zamku. Z sali właśnie wychodził Snape i mówił coś do profesor Price. Harry wytężył słuch.

\- Przyniosę ci wieczorem ten eliksir Iris, do zobaczenia- usłyszał słowa mistrza eliksirów.

Trójka przyjaciół ukryła się w sąsiedniej sali i czekała aż Snape przejdzie. Po chwili poszli do klasy panny Price.

\- Dzień dobry profesor Price- powiedział głośno Harry.

\- Witajcie, co was tu sprowadza w tak piękny dzień?- zapytała ich znad stosu papierów.

-Musimy porozmawiać z kimś o Kamieniu Filozoficznym- wypaliła szybko Hermiona.

\- Skąd… skąd wiecie o kamieniu?- spytała zszokowana.

\- Po prostu wiemy. Poza tym wiemy też, że ktoś chce wykraść kamień i wie jak przejść koło Puszka- dodał Harry.

\- Hmmm. Byliście u profesora Dumbledore’a?

\- Nie ma go- Ron włączył się do rozmowy.

\- Nie martwcie się. Dyrektor wróci wieczorem. Ja zawsze pilnuję kamienia w nocy, tak, że nikt nie przejdzie koło mnie- zapewniła ich.

\- Ale pani profesor, ten ktoś może być niebezpieczny. Firenzo mówił, że pomaga mu Voldemort.

\- Voldemort?- zapytała cicho, zastanawiając się na głos - A więc to dla tego… To by wszystko wyjaśniało...

\- O czym pani mówi?- zagadnęła ją Hermiona.

\- Ehh, pewnie i tak kiedyś się dowiecie. Potrafię wyczuć uczucia i intencje ludzi, z którymi rozmawiam. Na przykład wasza trójka - jesteście przestraszeni, ale to strach bardziej wynikający z tego, że nikt wam nie wierzy i boicie się, że ktoś ukradnie kamień dla Voldemorta i nie zostanie powstrzymany. Nie ufacie mi za bardzo, ale zostaliście z tym sami, więc wybraliście swoją ostatnią szansę, chociaż, nie bardzo wierzycie w to, że dam radę pokonać starszego i potężniejszego czarnoksiężnika. Prawda?

Cała trójka stała zaskoczona z otwartymi ustami.

-Ekstra! Jak pani to robi?

\- Dziękuję panie Weasley. Niektórzy czarodzieje rodzą się ze specjalnymi darami. Ja mam taki- powiedziała uśmiechając się do nich.

Harry uznał, że skoro jest obdarzona pewnym darem to i powinna sobie poradzić z czarnoksiężnikiem, jednak pomyślał, że warto mieć oko na trzecie piętro dzisiejszej nocy. 

Na kolacji wyczuwało się napięcie. Potter obserwował stół nauczycielski. Profesor Price wyglądała na zmęczoną i lekko zdenerwowaną, zerkała na puste krzesło dyrektora. Snape siedział obok niej, był jednak w wyraźnie dobrym humorze, jak na jego standardy. McGonagall mierzyła uważnymi spojrzeniami uczniów, a Quirrell był zainteresowany wyłącznie tym co ma na talerzu. Pozostali nauczyciele cieszyli się z nadchodzących wakacji, rozmawiając wesoło ze sobą. W pewnej chwili profesor McGonagall zagadała do Iris i kobiety zajęły się rozmową. Harry zauważył, jak do pucharu profesor Price lewituje maleńka fiolka z eliksirem. Ktoś dolał jej czegoś do pucharu, ale Potter nie mógł ot tak podejść do stołu nauczycielskiego, ani też wykonać żadnej innej czynności bez narażenia na utratę punktów. Zaczekał do końca kolacji, potem podszedł do Iris.

-Pani profesor?- zwrócił się do niej.

\- Słucham cię Harry?-uprzejmie zapytała.

\- Muszę pani powiedzieć, że widziałem, jak nad pani pucharem lewituje fiolka z jakimś eliksirem. Podejrzewam, że ktoś coś pani dolał do soku- Harry powiedział to bardzo cicho i w miarę szybko, żeby nikt nie usłyszał.

-Szkoda, że wcześniej nie wiedziałam, może udałoby się odkryć co to za eliksir- westchnęła i dodała -Powinniście uważać na siebie, a ja zobaczę czy uda mi się zrobić odtrutkę.

-Potrafiłaby pani?

\- Uwierz mi Harry, lepszy ode mnie w eliksirach w tej szkole jest tylko profesor Snape.

Potter jakoś w to wątpił. Pani profesor była młoda i wyglądała tak, jakby mogło ją zmieść pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie. Oprócz tego daru, nie zrobiła nic, co utwierdziło by go w przekonaniu, że jest zdolna do wielkiej magii. Poza tym była zbyt ufna. Nie robiła sobie nic ze Snape’a chociaż najprawdopodobniej to on stał za próbą kradzieży Kamienia Filozoficznego. Jakby na życzenie pojawił się znienawidzony nauczyciel.

\- Co tu robisz Potter?

\- Rozmawiam z profesor Price, panie profesorze- powiedział cicho.

\- Skończyłeś już?- warknął na ucznia.

-Tak- Harry odpowiedział mu bezczelnie.

\- To wracaj do swojego pokoju, zanim ci odejmę punkty za zawracanie głowy nauczycielom- syknął.

\- Severusie, to moja wina. Zatrzymałam Harry’ego. Chciałam go o coś zapytać. Możesz odejść, Harry. Dziękuję.

Snape obserwował, jak Potter odchodzi, oglądając się za siebie.

\- Czego od ciebie chciał?- zapytał ze złością.

\- Mówił, że ktoś dolał mi coś do pucharu z sokiem.

\- Bzdury! Siedziałem tam cały czas.

\- Ja też, ale w pewnej chwili mnie zagadała Minerwa, a ciebie Quirrell.

\- Podejrzewasz Minerwę?- był rozbawiony.

-To nie jest śmieszne Snape. Ktoś wyraźnie chce, żebym dzisiaj nie pilnowała trzeciego piętra. Ciekawe co to mogło być? - zastanawiała się idąc za Severusem.

\- Zobaczymy- mruknął.

Weszli do jego klasy. Widać było, że ktoś tu czegoś szukał. Iris wciągnęła powietrze. 

\- Twój eliksir- powiedziała.

\- Myślał, że to eliksir nasenny. Ja na szczęście podmieniłem butelki. Tobie wlał czystą wodę- powiedział z mściwą satysfakcją mistrz eliksirów. Trzymał butelkę w dłoni i obracał nią, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Jesteś genialny Severusie- powiedziała z podziwem.

\- Teraz wystarczy zaczekać na efekty. Chodź. Pójdziesz do swojego pokoju. Będziesz udawać senną, chociaż, hmmm, wcale nie musisz. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała zasnąć na stojąco- powiedział obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- Poczekaj, muszę wziąć z klasy testy- poszła żwawiej w stronę swojej sali, podeszła do biurka i zebrała plik dokumentów. W tym czasie Snape kręcił się po sali. Nie zauważyli, że ktoś podszedł i zatrzasnął drzwi. Snape dobiegł do drzwi, ale były zablokowane zaklęciem.

\- Zamknął nas!- krzyknął i próbował wszystkich znanych mu zaklęć.

\- To nic nie da Severusie- powiedziała z rezygnacją, dodała też ciszej - To moja wina, gdybym nie poszła po testy, nie zamknął by nas tu.

\- Nie rozpaczaj. Spróbujemy zrobić wszystko, co możemy, żeby się stąd wydostać- powiedział Snape. Z jednej strony był na nią zły, że znaleźli się w tej sytuacji, a z drugiej zastanawiał się co to za czarodziej, który go przechytrzył.

\- Pomaga mu Voldemort- Iris odpowiedziała jego myślom. 

\- Skąd...?

= To wiem? Potter coś wspominał. Poza tym Quirrell był na tyle potężnym czarodziejem, że nie rozgryzłam go przez cały rok. MUSIAŁ mieć jakąś pomoc.

\- Masz rację. Co my teraz zrobimy? 

\- Wysłałam wiadomość do Dumbledore’a. Mam nadzieję, że zjawi się na czas.

-Oby- westchnął Snape- Czyli pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

\- Poddajesz się Snape?

\- A co ja mogę? Jeśli Quirrellowi pomaga Czarny Pan, to my stąd nie wyjdziemy. Domyślam się, że banda Pottera nie odpuści pójścia dziś na trzecie piętro.

-Severusie, to są dzieci!

\- To spróbuj otworzyć te drzwi!- warknął na nią.

Próbowała.

\- Niech to cholera! Jak mogłam być taka głupia! Zawiodłam Dumbledore’a na całej linii!- usiadła w kącie i prawie się rozpłakała. Snape podszedł do niej, podniósł ją i objął.

\- Już dobrze, ciii. Dyrektor na pewno otrzymał wiadomość i już wraca. Zrobiłaś wszystko, co było w twojej mocy- próbował ją pocieszyć. Po chwili uspokoiła się w jego ramionach. Odsunął ją od siebie i transmutował dwa krzesła w fotele. 

\- Usiądź. Będzie ci wygodniej- Wziął też fiolkę z eliksirem nasennym - Wypij to. Nic ci się nie stanie, jak się porządnie wyśpisz.

Uniosła brwi do góry. \- W fotelu? Naprawdę Severusie. Później będą mnie wszystkie kości boleć.

\- Transmutowałbym w łóżko, ale co powiedzą nasi koledzy, jak nas tu rano znajdą?

Iris parsknęła śmiechem. Usiadła wygodnie na fotelu i wypiła eliksir. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła. Miała walczyć z Voldemortem. Musiała pomóc swoim uczniom. Oczy zaczęły się jej kleić. Nie nie może zasnąć! Musi się stąd wydostać! I zasnęła. Snape obserwował jak zapada w sen. Zastanawiał się czy dobrze robi. Nie mogła jednak być świadkiem jego czarnomagicznych prób uwolnienia się z klasy. Próbował wielu zaklęć. Nic nie skutkowało. 


	10. Finał pierwszego roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak teraz przerwa. Wakacje. Każdy musi trochę odpocząć.

Harry, dzięki swoim przyjaciołom dostał się na czas, żeby powstrzymać czarodzieja, który chciał ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny. Na miejscu okazało się, że to nie profesor Snape, tylko Quirrell. Harry próbował zagadać nauczyciela opieki przed czarną magią, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę.  


\- Snape i Price?! On próbowali mnie powstrzymać! Mnie, któremu pomaga największy czarodziej naszych czasów!- Quirrell był rozemocjonowany.

\- Myślałem, że największym czarodziejem wszech czasów jest Dumbledore- Zauważył Potter.

\- Nonsens. Czy dzięki pomocy Czarnego Pana nie przechytrzyłem tego starego durnia? Sprowadził tą przeklętą dziewczynę, która myślała, że może mnie przejrzeć!- Quirrell śmiał się teraz okrutnym śmiechem - Dolałem jej Wywaru Żywej Śmierci w takiej dawce, żeby się już nie obudziła.

\- To pan?!- krzyknął Harry.

\- Tak to ja. A myślałeś, że kto?

\- Snape.

\- Snape?!- parsknął śmiechem - Snape nie tknąłby jej palcem. Ma do niej słabość. Głupiec.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Nie musisz Potter. Jesteś jeszcze za młody- syknął Quirrell.

Ta rozmowa znudziła się jednak Voldemortowi, który dostatecznie długo czekał na próbę zdobycia kamienia.

Po ciężkich przejściach, Harry obudził się w szpitalu. Prz jego łóżku siedział i się uśmiechał Dumbledore. Potter wypytał go o wszystko, po czym przypomniał sobie o Iris.

\- Panie profesorze, a co stało się z profesor Price?

-Nie rozumiem? Iris ma się dobrze.

\- Quirrell mówił, że wlał jej truciznę i...

\- Nie masz się czym martwić. Profesor Snape zadbał, żeby nie dostała tego eliksiru. Podmienił fiolki.- powiedział uspokajającym głosem Dumbledore.

\- Och? To dobrze. Bo on brzmiał tak jakby profesor Price mu szczególnie przeszkadzała. Mówił, że ściągnął ją pan tu specjalnie- Harry chciał dowiedzieć się czy to prawda.

\- Ściągnąłem pannę Price, bo potrzebowałem nowego nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa. Profesor Quirrell miał złe zamiary, a niesamowity dar Iris pozwolił jej wyczuć, że chciał popełnić coś złego. Dlatego był na nią i mnie wściekły- dyrektor próbował wytłumaczyć słowa Quirrella, tak, żeby chłopiec się niczego więcej nie domyślał. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Większość nauczycieli i część bardziej spostrzegawczych uczniów zastanawiała się dlaczego Dumbledore ją zatrudnił. Nie była najgorszym nauczycielem, ale ten jej dar był problematyczny. Niewiele się ukryło przed jej czujnym zmysłem.

Snape pakował swoje księgi, czekał go miesiąc w znienawidzonym Spinner’s End. Jego pensja nauczycielska nie była niska, a wymagania niezbyt wygórowane. Dla kogo miałby jednak kupować nowy dom? Nie miał rodziny, jedyna kobieta, którą kochał nie żyje. Zatrzasnął kufer, uznał, że nie pozwoli, żeby w te wakacje dopadły go ponure myśli. Pojawienie się Pottera przytłoczyło go. Chłopak miał oczy Lily w twarzy bardzo podobnej do Jamesa. Nie mógł znieść tego, że te oczy patrzą na niego z nienawiścią i odrazą. Powtarzał sobie, że ten chłopiec nie ma nic z jego Lily, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia przepełniona tęsknotą płata mu takie figle. Westchnął.

\- Czyżby mistrzowi eliksirów ciężko było opuszczać szkolne mury?- zapytała Iris, podchodząc do biurka.

\- Bzdury- mruknął Snape, był zirytowany. Coraz częściej myślał o stojącej obok kobiecie. Czasem wypierała wspomnienia o Lily. Nie chciał tego. Kurczowo trzymał się chwil spędzonych w  towarzystwie Evans z czasów szkolnych, gdyby Potter nie namieszał, prawdopodobnie Snape byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

\- Chyba przyszłam nie w porę- zauważyła pochmurną minę Severusa.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknął.

\- Podziękować ci za uratowanie mojego życia- wyznała szczerze.

\- Że co?

\- Wiesz Severusie, że ja cię zawsze uważałam za mądrego czarodzieja?- była trochę zirytowana.

\- Nie rozumiem? O co ci chodzi? 

\- Quirrell miał wlać do mojego pucharu truciznę, a nie żaden eliksir nasenny, prawda? Wiem to od Harry’ego. Dumbledore  kazał ci mieć oko na twoje eliksiry. Zauważyłeś, że brakuje nie tego, co potrzeba i ….

-Dość tego!- krzyknął, nie chciał rozmawiać o tym incydencie. Wiedział, że Iris się domyśli, nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko. 

\- Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji Severusie i pozwól mi podziękować za uratowanie życia. Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę- Iris była zła. Przyszła do Snape’a jak do przyjaciela, który się troszczył i czuwał nad nią. Zastała jednak nieprzyjemnego i zdystansowanego człowieka, pogrążonego w bolesnych wspomnieniach.

\- Myślisz, że znaczą coś dla mnie twoje podziękowania? Dumbledore mi kazał, to wykonałem jego polecenie. Nie doszukuj się drugiego dna. A teraz idź stąd. Nie mam czasu na pogawędki - głos Snape’a przypominał syk węża.

Iris wyszła, starała się nie okazywać tego, że jego słowa ją w jakiś sposób zabolały. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś znowu ją skrzywdził. Dokończyła pakowanie i wróciła do swojego mieszkania w Londynie.


	11. To bedzie ciężki rok

Iris siedziała przed Dumbledorem, wiedziała, że będzie miała kłopoty.

\- Myślałem, że nowa praca nauczy cię szacunku do władzy- zauważył ze spokojem.

\- A ja myślałam, że to, czym zajmowałam się poprzednio jest ważniejsze niż niańczenie dwunastolatka!- powiedziała głośniej niż zamierzała.

\- To już nie jest twoje zajęcie, bo...

-Bo co? Bo pan wie, że Voldemort będzie trzymał się teraz Hogwartu i potrzebuje pan psa stróżującego?

\- Iris...- ton jego głosu był ostrzegawczy.

\- Nie panie dyrektorze, to mój czas wolny i zamierzam resztę wakacji spędzić na przyjemnościach. Wrócę pierwszego września. Żegnam- wyszła z gabinetu. Właściwie to można było powiedzieć, że wypadła z gabinetu. Na korytarzu spotkała jakiegoś lalusiowatego czarodzieja, któremu nie poświęciła ani minuty. W Hogsmeade wpadła Pod Świński Łeb na szklaneczkę ognistej whiskey.

-Witaj Aberforcie!

-Iris Price, co za niespodzianka! Co cię tu sprowadza w wakacje?

-Twój brat.

\- Aha.

\- Pierwszy raz mu się postawiłam. Nie pozwolę sobą rządzić.

\- Albus pewnie chciałby cię chronić, zazwyczaj wychodzi mu to na gorzej...

-Czyżby?

\- A nie?

\- No tak.

\- Widzisz, miałem rację. Mówiłem mu,żeby dał ci spokój. Że powrót do Hogwartu nie będzie należał do przyjemności. Mógł mnie posłuchać.

-Sama się nie posłuchałam. Wolałam swoje poprzednie zajęcie- Aberforth prychnął, słysząc jej słowa.

-Naprawdę dziewczyno, ty to potrafisz trafić z deszczu pod rynnę. Według mnie powinnaś się zakochać, urządzić sobie dom i znaleźć normalną pracę.

-Co ty nie powiesz? Dom już mam. Pracę w miarę normalną też. Tylko jeszcze kandydata na księcia z bajki brak.

-No, no. Jestem pod wrażeniem. A wiesz, że podobno Albus znalazł kogoś na miejsce Quirrella?

-Tak? Och, zaczekaj, niech zgadnę…. Znowu nie Snape?- zapytała z ironią.

\- Owszem, chociaż nie wiem czemu cię tak to martwi. Snape jest okropnym zrzędliwym nietoperzem. Niech siedzi w lochach.

-No wiesz co?- była oburzona.

-Przypominam ci, że do księcia z bajki w tym przypadku jest baaardzo daleka droga. Powiedziałbym, że jest to wręcz niemożliwe.

-Aberforcie… - zaczęła się śmiać. Od dawna nic ją tak nie ubawiło. Poczuła się lepiej. Resztę wakacji spędzi na południu Europy. Potrzebowała promieni słonecznych i dużo energii. A nic tak nie pomaga jak wyjazd za granicę.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Pierwszy września** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Iris była już spóźniona. Błędny Rycerz wlókł się niemiłosiernie, a Stan i Ern jakby na złość omijali okolice Hogsmeade. Miała szczęście, że wcześniej wysłała swoje rzeczy, teraz z podręczną walizką biegła do zamku. Na niebie ukazał się niebieski Ford Anglia. “Co do licha?” pomyślała. Auto rąbło w Wierzbę Bijącą. Drzewo poznęcało się chwilę nad samochodem, który korzystając z okazji, wyswobodził się z bijących konarów. Z wnętrza wypadło dwóch uczniów i Iris była niemal pewna, że byli nimi Potter i Weasley. Młodzi czarodzieje pozbierali swoje rzeczy i chcieli zatrzymać Forda, jednak auto zwiało im do Zakazanego Lasu. Klnąc i posapując poszli do Zamku. Iris szła powoli, czuła, że znowu oberwie się jej od Dumbledore’a. Ale trudno. Harry i Ron zatrzymali się w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali i oglądali Ceremonię Przydziału. Komentowali brak Snape i jej przy stole nauczycieli. Jak na życzenie, ponury mistrz eliksirów pojawił się za nimi. Iris obserwowała jak jego twarz staje się wściekłą maską, chłopcy aż cofnęli się ze strachu. Zdecydowała się wyjść z cienia.

-Profesorze Snape, może najpierw pozna pan ich wersję, a potem straszy wyrzuceniem- powiedziała z udawaną słodyczą.

\- Panią zaś, profesor Price również obowiązują pewne zasady. Prosiłbym, żeby pani się nie wtrącała w moje metody nauczania, zważywszy na to, że nie jest pani najlepszym przykładem do naśladowania- przypomniał jej jadowitym głosem mistrz eliksirów. Harry i Ron przyglądali się z niepewnością wymianie zdań między dwójką profesorów. Obaj mieli nadzieję, że profesor Price złagodzi wściekłość Snape’a. Okazało się jednak przeciwnie. Snape zaprowadził ich do lochów. Iris poszła za nim.

\- Jeśli chce pani się na coś przydać, to niech popilnuje tych dwóch- wskazał na Harry’ego i Rona, po czym dodał - W końcu będzie jakiś pożytek z ciebie, Price.

Iris wywróciła oczami. Chłopcy stali sparaliżowani, nie mieli nawet ochoty usiąść na krzesłach, które im podsunęła.

\- Może wyjaśnicie mi, dlaczego zamiast pociągiem przylecieliście do szkoły samochodem?- zapytała młodych czarodziejów.

\- Barierka na peronie 9 i ¾ nie chciała nas przepuścić i spóźniliśmy się przez nią na pociąg- zaczął Harry.

\- A czy to nie ma wspólnego z leguminą w domu twojej ciotki?- zapytała Pottera.

\- Skąd pani wie o leguminie?- zdziwił się.

\- Po prostu wiem. Co wtedy się wydarzyło?- dociekała Iris.

-To nie ja, tylko skrzat domowy. Nie chciał, żebym wrócił do Hogwartu. Mówił, że jest jakiś spisek i chcą mnie...-

Nie udało mu się dokończyć, bo do gabinetu wszedł Snape, Dumbledore i McGonagall. Chłopcy tłumaczyli się Minerwie, a panna Price przysłuchiwała się z uwagą ich słowom. Oczywiście dostali szlaban, na szczęście obyło się bez utraty punktów. Harry i Ron wrócili do swojego dormitorium, a nauczyciele poszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dyrektor przyglądał się Iris, która wydawała się czymś poruszona. W pokoju byli już pozostali nauczyciele w tym nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

-Iris, moja droga, chciałbym, żebyś poznała profesora Gilderoy’a Lockhart’a, chociaż pewnie pamiętasz go ze szkoły- zaprezentował go Dumbledore.

Lockhart podszedł do Iris i ucałował jej dłoń.

-Jest mi niezmiernie miło pracować z tak piękną czarownicą, jak widać czas działa na naszą korzyść- Lockhart był niezwykle ujmujący, ale profesor Price nie była w nastroju.

-Nie wiem co masz na myśli Lockhart- odpowiedziała chłodno.

-Ależ panno Price powinniśmy mówić sobie po imieniu. Jestem Gilderoy- potrząsnął jej dłonią, której nie wypuszczał od jakiegoś czasu. Iris uniosła brwi do góry. Nauczyciele obserwowali całe przedstawienie z rozbawieniem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Iris. Gratuluję objęcia tak ciekawej posady- aż nadto było słychać zgryźliwość w jej głosie.

\- Dziękuję moja droga. Bardzo cieszę się na pierwsze lekcje. Mam tyle pomysłów. Oczywiście chętnie pomogę ci w przygotowaniu zajęć, bo mugole także mnie interesują- zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie.

-Ależ nie trzeba Gilderoy, bardzo dobrze radzę sobie ze wszystkim i nie potrzebuję pomocy. Nie chciałabym zabierać ci cennego czasu- Iris zaczęła być poirytowana.

\- Myślę, że mogłabyś się wiele ode mnie nauczyć- zauważył.

\- Czyżby? A czego na przykład? Może szacunku do władzy- niemal zasyczała ze złości.

-Nie, dlaczego? Raczej pomógłbym ci wykorzystać swój talent. Widzisz, ja potrafię wykorzystać moje zdolności i urodę. Ty też powinnaś. Za niedługo twoja uroda nie będzie miała znaczenia- spojrzał na nią z wyższością. To było za wiele.

-A co miałabym osiągnąć swoją urodą? Na pozostanie Miss Czarownic jest chyba za późno? A porządny książę z bajki na samą urodę też nie poleci- Iris prawie pozwoliła, żeby wściekłość opanowała ją całkowicie.

Na szczęście wtrącił się Dumbledore, prosząc, żeby panna Price poszła do jego gabinetu wyjaśnić dzisiejsze spóźnienie.

\- Naprawdę dyrektorze, nie było już innego nauczyciela? Gilderoy był zadufany w sobie za ucznia, ale teraz przeszedł samego siebie- wybuchła złością.

\- Nie było innego kandydata. Nie będziemy jednak rozmawiać o nim.

\- Wiem, wiem. Po powrocie z Południa, zrobiłam mały rekonesans. Nic się jednak nie dowiedziałam. Muszę porozmawiać z Potterem- powiedziała szybko.

\- I to był powód spóźnienia? -zapytał wesoło dyrektor.

-Nie tęskniłam za szkołą- odrzekła spokojnie.

-To będzie kolejny męczący rok- zauważył Dumbledore.

-Nawet nie wie pan jak bardzo- westchnęła.


	12. Noc Duchów. Przyjęcie u Nicka

Iris unikała Lockharta jak tylko mogła, na szczęście nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią wybrał sobie na kolejną ofiarę Harry’ego Pottera. Wmówił sobie, że to przez znajomość z nim, Potter chciał zabłysnąć przylatując samochodem do szkoły. Iris wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Chciała porozmawiać z chłopcem na osobności w sprawie ostatnich wypadków, ale ile razy zbliżała się do trójki młodych czarodziejów, musiała wysłuchać porad kolegi z pracy. Lockhart coraz bardziej ją irytował, za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się w pokoju nauczycielskim, profesor Price nie szczędziła ironii, a czasem nawet ledwie hamowała złość. Wydawało się, że Snape’a bawi jej wściekłość, ale od początku roku nie odezwał się do niej prawie wcale. A właściwie to ona powinna być na niego wściekła. 

Teraz szła na boisko quidditcha, bo Minerwa mówiła, że gryfoni mają mieć trening. Usiadła na trybunach koło małego chłopca, który co chwilę pstrykał zdjęcia.

\- Jak się nazywasz?- zagadnęła go.

\- Colin Creevey, pani profesor- powiedział drżącym głosikiem.

-Jesteś w Gryffindorze?

-Tak pani profesor, przyszedłem obejrzeć trening Harry’ego- chłopiec był podekscytowany.

Chwilę obserwowali w milczeniu trening, Iris zauważyła drużynę ślizgonów zmierzającą w stronę grupy gryfonów. Drużyna Harry’ego wylądowała, podeszli do nich też Hermiona i Ron. Profesor Price przeczuwała kłopoty. Podeszła tak, żeby ślizgoni jej nie widzieli, usłyszała, jak Hermiona mówi Malfoy’owi, że do drużyny Gryffindoru nikt się wkupuje, bo jej zawodnicy mają talent. Draco uznał to za osobistą obrazę.

\- Nikt cię ni pytał o zdanie ty nędzna szlamo!- syknął na nią. W odwecie Ron rzucił w niego zaklęciem. Niestety różdżka Weasley’a nie działała za dobrze i zaklęcie uderzyło Rona rykoszetem. 

\- Malfoy! Weasley! Do mojego gabinetu! Migiem!- Zebrani na boisku odwrócili się zdumieni. Tak rozwścieczonej profesor Price nie widzieli nigdy. -Panie Malfoy, zanim pan coś powie radzę się zastanowić. Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiaj nikt sobie nie potrenuje.

\- Ale pani profesor...?- zaczął kapitan ślizgonów.

-Cicho bądź Flint, albo zarobisz szlaban razem ze swoim szukającym- syknęła - A teraz panie Malfoy bardzo proszę przeprosić pannę Granger. 

Malfoy spojrzał na Iris jakby mu kazała co najmniej zrobić coś obrzydliwego.

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że ci się to upiecze. Na szczęście nie boję się ani twojego ojca, ani opiekuna waszego domu. Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobisz, każę ci ją przeprosić podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali!- Price była wściekła, i widocznie nie żartowała. Malfoy nie patrząc na Hermionę powiedział tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. -Przepraszam.

\- Bardzo dobrze, a teraz obaj marsz do mojego gabinetu. Panie Weasley, proszę z łaski swojej wziąć ze sobą wiaderko, nie potrzebuję powodzi ślimaków- Ron wymiotował ślimakami, na szczęście profesor Price wyczarowała mu wiaderko. 

Cała trójka poszła do Zamku, a pozostali wpatrywali się ze zdumieniem w nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa.

\- To sobie nie potrenujecie- mściwie powiedział Wood, a cała drużyna gryfonów zaśmiała się. Harry martwił się o przyjaciela, nie wiedział, jak go ukaże profesor Price.

W gabinecie kazała im usiąść. Machnęła różdżką i Ron przestał wymiotować ślimakami.

\- Dziękuję pani profesor.

\- Nie ma za co Weasley. To cię nauczy, żeby nie miotać zaklęć w kolegów ze szkoły. A teraz spadaj, zanim zmienię zdanie i pozbawię Gryffindor kilku punktów.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję pani profesor.

\- A co do ciebie Malfoy, to czeka nas krótka pogawędka na temat nietolerancji- zwróciła się do bladego ślizgona.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie- syknął jej.

\- Nie tym tonem panie Malfoy. Na początek, tak, piętnaście punktów odejmuję Slytherinowi za brak szacunku do kolegów i nauczyciela oraz nietolerancję. To jest też pierwsze ostrzeżenie, jeśli kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek tak nazwiesz i ja to usłyszę, to będzie ci groził szlaban.

\- Ale pani profesor...- zaczął.

\- Cicho bądź, teraz musisz mnie jeszcze wysłuchać. Nazywanie kogokolwiek szlamą jest obraźliwe i uwałaczające tej osobie, a ty bardzo dobrze rozumiałeś, gdy nazywałeś tak pannę Granger. Możesz ich nie lubić,ale obrażać ci ich nie wolno. To, że twoja rodzina chlubi się czystą krwią od pokoleń nie znaczy wcale, że jest lepsza od innych. Nie możesz pokazywać swojej wyższości dlatego, że jesteś bogatszy i pochodzisz z lepszej rodziny. Uwierz mi, twoje zachowanie pokazuje coś wręcz przeciwnego. Jesteś arogancki i opryskliwy. Lepiej byłoby, żebyś zmienił swoje postępowanie- Iris nagadała się, ale zobaczyła, że to nie skutkuje, doszła do wniosku, że odprawi go na śniadanie. Oboje poszli w złych humorach, a kiedy wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczyła minę Snape’a i jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała. Usiadła między Flitwickiem i McGonagall, z daleka od Snape’a i Lockharta. Spojrzała po stołach. Ślizgoni wpatrywali się w nią z nienawiścią, natomiast przy stole Gryffindoru panowało święto. Wieść o utarciu nosa Malfoyowi obiegła wkrótce całą salę, i nawet puchoni i krukoni patrzyli na nią z szacunkiem.

Poszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, wzięła notatki i już miała udać się do sali na lekcje, kiedy do pokoju wpadł Snape.

\- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! - aż pienił się ze złości.

\- Zrobiłam specjalnie co?- zapytała nie patrząc na niego.

Podszedł do niej i szarpnął ją za rękę, w końcu odwróciła się i spojrzała na Severusa.

\- Odjęłaś specjalnie punkty panu Malfoyowi! I zepsułaś im trening, po to, żeby gryfoni mogli zrobić swój.

\- Bzdury Snape- powiedziała chłodno, po czym dodała - Twój pupilek nazwał pannę Granger szlamą, jak mogłam pozwolić mu odejść bez konsekwencji? Powinieneś być świadomy, że to potworna obelga. Pan Malfoy bardzo dobrze wiedział co mówi. Musiałam go ukarać. A teraz wybacz, zaraz mam lekcję- Iris była wściekła i nie pozwoliła Snape’owi odpowiedzieć. Wyszła z pokoju wciąż w okropnym humorze.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Noc Duchów** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Ron i Hermiona przyjęli zaproszenie Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W połowie drogi zatrzymała ich profesor Price.

\- A wy gdzie się wybieracie? Wielka Sala jest w drugą stronę. 

\- Idziemy na przyjęcie do sir Nicolasa- powiedział szybko Ron.

\- Ah, racja. Biedny Nick, znowu odrzucili jego kandydaturę do Koła Bezgłowych?- westchnęła Iris - Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to pójdę z wami. Mam już dość pewnych dwóch osób.

Młodzi czarodzieje nie mieli nic przeciwko, profesor Price nie była najgorszym towarzyszem, a zapewniała doskonałe alibi na czas przyjęcia u Nicka. Szli powoli do jednego z lochów. Iris już dawno chciała porozmawiać z pewnym duchem. Jednak nigdy nie mogła znaleźć czasu i nie miała okazji. Teraz szła z trójką młodych czarodziejów i zastanawiała się, jak przeprowadzić tą rozmowę. Weszli do lochu. Harry, Ron i Hermiona cofnęli się. Zapach, jaki bił od zepsutych potraw przyprawiał o odruch wymiotny. Iris parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie pojemy sobie tu- powiedziała wesoło.

Pozostali spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem rozdzielili się. Iris znalazła ducha. Szara Dama stała samotnie w kącie i nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Miała długą szatę do ziemi i włosy rozpuszczone sięgające pasa. 

\- Witaj Heleno- powitała ją.

\- Iris? Co ty tu robisz?- zapytała zdumiona.

\- Wprosiłam się na przyjęcie do sir Nicolasa. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać- Iris zaczęła od razu.

\- O czym?

\- O tobie. I diademie.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Heleno… Myślisz, że moja rodzina nie przechowywała tej historii od początków? Wiesz dobrze, że pochodzę z linii Roveny Ravenclaw. Twój jedyny syn Henry wrócił do Anglii po twojej śmierci. Musisz mi pomóc. Byłam w Albanii, ale podobno diadem znowu zniknął. Chyba, że nigdy go nie ukradłaś?

\- Ukradłam- przyznała ze smutkiem.

\- I co się dalej stało?- dociekała.

Iris uznała, że powoli trzeba się zbierać. Odszukała Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę, pokręcili się jeszcze chwilę, po czym taktownie się wycofali. Na korytarzu Harry zachowywał się dziwnie.

\- Coś cię dręczy chłopcze?- zapytała go.

-Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę głos. Ktoś chce popełnić morderstwo.

\- Naprawdę?- zadziwiła się.

\- Chodźmy! Jest blisko!- zawołał Harry i pobiegł za głosem. Ron i Hermiona byli osłupieni, ale gdy profesor Price poszła za ich przyjacielem, sami także się ruszyli. Na korytarzu widzieli rozlaną wodę, a na ścianie pod napisem wisiała:

-Pani Norris- szepnęła Iris ze zgrozą - Co jej się do licha stało?

Trójka czarodziejów wpatrywała się w napis i kota z przerażeniem, a za chwilę z Wielkiej Sali wylegli uczniowie i nauczyciele. Gwar i śmiech ucichł jakby odcięty nożem.

\- Strzeżcie się wrogowie Dziedzica! Ty będziesz następna, szlamo!- Napis na ścianie na głos odczytał Malfoy, a nie widząc od razu profesor Price wskazał na Hermionę. W ciszy jaka zapadła, można było usłyszeć pojedyncze bicie serca. 

\- Panie Malfoy, chyba umawialiśmy się co do słowa “szlama”, prawda?- zapytała cicho profesor Price, wychodząc z cienia.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z wściekłością. 

\- Ależ pani profesor....

\- Szlaban. Do odwołania!- syknęła - A teraz zobaczmy co stało się temu biednemu kotu.

\- Ja zobaczę, moja droga. To moje zadanie- odezwał się Lockhart.

\- Pani Norris?!- to nadszedł Filch, spojrzał na Harry’ego - To ty zrobiłeś. Ty zabiłeś moją kotkę.

\- Ona żyje Argusie. Została spetryfikowana- zauważył, podchodząc Dumbledore. 

\- Tak właśnie myślałem- zawołał Lockhart.

\- Czyżby?- syknęła Iris.

\- Dosyć! Wasza czwórka- wskazał na Iris, Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę - do gabinetu!

-Mój jest najbliżej- powiedział Snape. I wskazał drogę.


	13. Jekyll & Hyde

W gabinecie Snape’a było zimno i ponuro. Na kominku nie palił się ogień, a ziąb z zewnątrz wciskał się każdą szczeliną. 

-Dlaczego nie byliście na uczcie?- zapytał Dumbledore. 

-Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na przyjęcie do sir Nicolasa- powiedziała rzeczowo Iris.

\- Naprawdę?- dyrektor uniósł brwi do góry.

\- To znaczy Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli, a ja się wprosiłam. Chciałam porozmawiać z pewnym duchem- szepnęła.

\- I co?

\- Dowiedziałam się prawie wszystkiego- Iris uniosła znacząco brwi.

\- Ach tak? No dobrze, porozmawiamy o tym na osobności Iris. I co było potem?- zapytał zaciekawiony dyrektor.

\- Chcieliśmy coś zjeść, ale zainteresowała nas płynąca woda. Potem zobaczyliśmy kota i napis- Harry był wdzięczny Iris, że nie powiedziała nic o głosie. Sama pewnie nie wierzyła w to co mówił, więc pewnie uznała, że nie warto wspominać. Do gabinetu wpadł Filch.

\- Żądam ukarania winnych!

\- Argusie, ci uczniowie byli cały czas pod opieką profesor Price, która zapewnia, że nie zrobili nic złego.

-Ale...

-Pani Norris zostanie odczarowana, jak tylko dojrzeją mandragory- powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.

\- W takim razie przepraszam panie dyrektorze- szepnął i wyszedł, obrzucając całą czwórkę nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Dumbledore przyglądał się im przez chwilę w milczeniu. 

\- Dobrze, wasza trójka może iść- wychylił się za drzwi i zawołał rozmawiającą ze Snape’m profesor McGonagall. -Minerwo, odprowadź tą trójkę do dormitorium. Niech nie chodzą samotnie po korytarzu, dobrze?

Odeszli posłusznie nic się nie odzywając. Dumbledore rozsiadł się w fotelu Snape’a.

\- Dobrze Iris. A teraz powiedz mi całą prawdę.

Westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać.

\- Wiesz dyrektorze, że nie bardzo dogaduję się z Gilderoy’em i Severusem. Chciałam zrobić sobie wolne choć raz, skoro Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli na przyjęcie do Nicka, uznałam, że skorzystam z okazji. Chciałam porozmawiać z Szarą Damą.

\- Powiedziała coś czego nie wiedziałaś?

-Wiem tylko tyle, że ukradła ten diadem. Niepotrzebnie naciskałam, chyba mi już nic nie powie. W Albanii dowiedziałam się tylko, że go tam nie ma.

\- To jest ogromne państwo.

\- Nie tak bardzo. Henry zostawił sporo wskazówek. Te notatki przechowywane w naszej rodzinie były od pokoleń.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie powinnaś w tym grzebać.

\- Tak samo, jak nie powinnam szukać śladów Voldemorta?

-Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

-Rozumiem. Lepiej wykonywać bezsensowne zajęcie- powiedziała z goryczą.

-Nie wykonujesz bezsensownego zajęcia. Bardzo dobrze, że uczysz uczniów wzajemnego szacunku.

\- A więc pan słyszał? Nie rozumiem jak można wychować dziecko w nienawiści do czarodziejów pochodzących z niemagicznej rodziny! To oburzające! Pan Malfoy nie przejął się wcale moimi groźbami. Chyba muszę być bardziej stanowcza- była zła.

\- Ja myślę, że bardzo dobrze sobie z nim poradziłaś. Dałaś mu szansę na poprawę zachowania, z której nie skorzystał.

\- Tak, tak, ale Snape mnie zabije- westchnęła.

\- Severus ma w głębi duszy dobre serce- powiedział, uśmiechając się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Profesor Price także poszła, zahaczyła jeszcze o pokój nauczycielski. Na jej nieszczęście siedział tam Lockhart.

\- Iris moja droga, dobrze, że ci się nic nie stało. Może wychylisz ze mną szklaneczkę whiskey?- zaproponował jej. Do pokoju wszedł również Snape.

\- Dziękuję Gilderoy, ale dzisiaj nie mam ochoty na whiskey. Jestem zmęczona- powiedziała ziewając.

\- Ależ rozumiem, taka sytuacja. Biedny kot. Gdybym tam był...

\- To co byś zrobił? Może powstrzymał to coś, co spetryfikowało futrzaka?- zapytała złośliwie.

\- Tak! Nie z takimi potworami sobie dawałem radę.

\- Naprawdę… To żałosne- Mruknęła. Wzięła garść proszku Fiuu, i sypnęła do kominka. Przeniosła się ze swoimi rzeczami. Położyła wypracowania, pióro i kałamarz na stole zawalonym notatkami. Machnęła różdżką i zrobił się porządek. Odwróciła się, bo usłyszała syk płomieni. 

\- Czego chcesz Severusie?- zapytała przesadnie słodko.

\- Porozmawiać. 

\- W porządku- tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała rozmawiać ze Snape’m, ale co miała za wyjście? Mistrz eliksirów pojawił się na jej dywanie, otrzepując czarną szatę z popiołu. Iris wskazał mu fotel i przywołała szklanki butelkę, a także poprosiła skrzatkę Strużkę o coś do jedzenia.

Na stoliku pojawiły się paszteciki, ciasto dyniowe i sok.

\- Chcesz jednego- zapytała.

\- Nie, ale ty się nie krępuj. Widzę, że tam gdzie dzisiaj byłaś nie dawali jeść- zauważył sucho.

\- Dawali, ale nawet po tygodniowej głodówce byś się tego nie tknął- wzdrygnęła się.

\- Zapowiada się ciekawa opowieść- mruknął.

\- Pewnie tak… Byłeś kiedyś na przyjęciu z okazji śmierci?- zapytała.

\- Co?- parsknął śmiechem.

\- Sir Nicolas zaprosił nas na swoje przyjęcie.

\- Nas?

\- Pottera, jego przyjaciół i mnie- sprostowała.

\- Fascynujące... 

\- Było okropnie, ale to zawsze jakieś nowe doświadczenie- powiedziała wesoło.

\- Czyli znaleźliście się potem w niewłaściwym miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie?- zapytał.

\- Tak. Mamy pecha jak zwykle- westchnęła.

\- I Malfoy zarobił szlaban...

Mina Iris zrzedła, Snape wydawał się dzisiaj nie być w konfliktowym nastroju, ale wspomnienie o szlabanie trochę zważyło wieczór. 

-Ostrzegałam go o używaniu słowa szlama. Wiesz o tym dobrze.

Snape pokiwał głową.

-W dzisiejszym kontekście sam dałbym mu szlaban- powiedział, zaskakując całkowicie Iris.

\- Zamknij usta. Nie ma się czemu dziwić. Historia z Komnatą Tajemnic jest już i tak nieprzyjemna. Dzieciak nie musi dodatkowo straszyć innych uczniów.

Iris w milczeniu przeżuwała pasztecik, zastanawiała się, co wstąpiło w mistrza eliksirów.

\- Wiesz Severusie, czasami jesteś jak doktor Jekyll i pan Hyde.

-Kto?- zapytał całkowicie zmieszany.

\- To taki lekarz, który raz był ujmującym człowiekiem, a drugim razem potworem. Mugolska opowieść- wyjaśniła.

\- Według ciebie jestem czasem potworem?- był rozbawiony.

\- Przez większość czasu- mruknęła, zajadając kolejny pasztecik.

\- Może nie powinienem ci przeszkadzać. Jeszcze się udławisz. 

\- Nie, nie takie sytuacje zazwyczaj przyprawiają mnie o większy apetyt.

\- Mhm, ciekawe. Ja gdybym napatrzył się na spleśniałe jedzenie i martwego kota chyba nie dałbym rady przełknąć czegokolwiek...

\- Jestem przyzwyczajona- szepnęła.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w mugolskim przedszkolu karmią zepsutym żarciem? Chyba, że praca w przedszkolu, to bajka opowiadana idiotom, żeby zamydlić oczy?- zapytał z ironią.

\- Pracowałam w przedszkolu, dopóki dyrektor nie kazał mi wracać do Hogwartu pilnować Pottera- tyle mogła ujawnić Snape’owi.

\- Ahh taaak, ale coś ci to nie wychodzi...- zauważył.

\- Z każdym rokiem będzie lepiej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Dumbledore w przyszłym roku zatrudni lepszego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią- warknęła.

\- Sugerujesz, że nasz drogi Lockhart stąd odejdzie?- Snape był rozbawiony.

\- Albo ja mu pomogę. Nie znoszę tego człowieka. To nadęty bufon!

\- Nieźle zaszedł ci za skórę. Z drugiej strony może mogłabyś nauczyć się korzystać ze swoich talentów- zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, tak śmiej się Snape. Tobie nie proponuje pomocy w przygotowaniu lekcji. Nie znoszę go!

\- Ah! Czyli to był powód pójścia na przyjęcie z okazji śmierci? Wolałaś towarzystwo Irytka niż kolegi z pracy. Chyba mu to powtórzę- zatarł ręce z uciechą.

\- Rób co chcesz, myślę, że się nie przejmie- wzruszyła ramionami i przypomniała sobie - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- O naszych relacjach- powiedział cicho. Iris uniosła brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że jestem potworem przez większość czasu.

\- A nie jest tak? Wolę cię unikać, bo cokolwiek powiem, jesteś na mnie wściekły. Nie wiem czego spodziewałeś się na początku naszej współpracy, ale ja nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz mnie nienawidził. Ta akcja z balonami nie była wymierzona w ciebie- to była dość długa przemowa. Snape na chwilę się zamyślił.

-Chciałbym byśmy byli ze sobą szczerzy. Podejrzewam, że wcale nie pracowałaś w przedszkolu i nie dlatego wróciłaś do Hogwartu. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś sama mi to wyjaśniła.

\- Przykro mi. Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać. To tajemnica. Moja i Dumbledore’a- ucięła ostro.

\- A więc mi nie ufasz?- szepnął.

\- Nie o to chodzi. To delikatna sprawa. Nikt nawet nie powinien się domyślać- jej ton był coraz ostrzejszy.

\- Mógłbym ci pomóc- zaproponował.

\- W czym?- syknęła - Co możesz mi zaoferować w zamian? Jaką tajemnicą chcesz się ze mną podzielić?

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz mi zaufać, a jeszcze w ubiegłym roku pewnie byś to zrobiła...- powiedział ze smutkiem.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Nie chcę znać twoich tajemnic. Poznanie mojej może spowodować klęskę mojej misji, sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo na mnie i osoby, które mi pomagają. To powinno ci wystarczyć. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. A co do ubiegłego roku, nie, nawet jakbym się z tobą przespała, to bym ci nie powiedziała o moim zadaniu. I tak już wiesz za dużo- była wściekła.

-No cóż, sama chcesz utrzymywać dystans, to niech ci będzie- warknął.

\- Rozumiem, że przeszkadza ci to, że domyślam się twoich sekretów.

Snape spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

\- Wiem Severusie, że kochałeś i nadal kochasz Lily Potter...

-Skąd…?

\- To wiem? Pamiętam swój szlaban. I dobrze kojarzę. Nienawidzisz Harry’ego bo jest tak podobny do Jamesa, a jednak ma oczy Lily.

-Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje?- mruknął.

\- Nic i dlatego, od najmłodszych uczyłam się oklumencji. Potrafię ukryć swoje sekrety na dnie, ale nikt nie potrafi ukryć swoich sekretów przede mną. Jeśli będę z kimś przebywać wystarczająco długo poznam wszystkie jego tajemnice- powiedziała złowrogo.

\- Jesteś cennym szpiegiem dla dyrektora- bardziej stwierdził fakt, niż zadał pytanie.

\- Sam to powiedziałeś. Ty też jesteś cennym szpiegiem dla Dumbledore’a- szepnęła.

\- Co za bzdury opowiadasz?- zapytał beznamiętnym głosem.

-Teraz ty ze mną bądź szczery. Skoro pracujemy dla jednego człowieka, musimy trzymać się razem. Nie możemy rozpowiadać o swojej roli na prawo i lewo. Prawda?

\- Tak, pracuję dla Dumbledore’a- potwierdził w końcu.

\- No widzisz. Nie musimy wchodzić w szczegóły swojej pracy. Niech chociaż to będzie tajemnicą- zaproponowała.

-Dobrze, zgoda- wyciągnął do niej rękę, po zastanowieniu dodał -A historia z Lily...

-Tak?- zachęciła go.

-To nie jest takie proste.

-A czy życie zawsze jest proste?- spytała retorycznie.

\- Ty przynajmniej miałaś kochającą rodzinę. Ja mieszkałem z ojcem, który pomiatał moją matką, tylko dlatego, że była czarownicą. Nienawidziłem go. Wiecznie się kłócili, ale on nie chciał nas utrzymywać. Ledwo wiązaliśmy koniec z końcem. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Oprócz jednej Lily. Przyjaźniła się ze mną od dziecka i razem poszliśmy do Hogwartu. Ona trafiła do Gryffindoru, ja do Slytherinu. Przyjaźniliśmy się mimo to. Kochałem ją. Wszystko zepsuł Potter, on i Black dokuczali mi- zacisnął pięści, Iris czuła jego ból, upokorzenie i złość - Robili mi głupie żarty, a pewnego dnia...- nie chciał dokończyć. Iris położyła mu swoją małą dłoń na jego większej.

-Zrobili ci okrutny żart, prawda? Zakpili przed całą szkołą?

-Nie przed całą, ale widziało to sporo osób. Lily próbowała mnie bronić. A ja..- głos mu się zaczął łamać - ja nazwałem ją szlamą- Panna Price wstrzymała oddech.

\- Na Merlina! Ile razy chciałem cofnąć czas! Ile razy ją przepraszałem. Nigdy mi nie wybaczyła. Umarła nienawidząc mnie- ukrył twarz w dłoniach, Iris poczuła, że to wyznanie ukoiło odrobinę ten ból.

\- Znałam Lily Severusie, myślę, że ci wybaczyła. Bardziej ją martwiło, że dołączyłeś do zastępów Voldemorta- szepnęła.

-Skąd to wiesz?- zapytał.

-Kiedyś zapytałam ją czy można zaprzyjaźnić się ze ślizgonem. Moja babka była w Slytherinie i miała bardzo skrajne poglądy. Zawsze zastanawiałam się czy można polubić taką osobę i wybaczyć jej to, co zrobiła. Lily opowiedziała mi waszą historię, oczywiście, nie podając nazwisk. Uwierzyłam, że kiedyś mogę wybaczyć swoim dziadkom- powiedziała cicho. Snape przyglądał się jej w milczeniu, chciał o coś zapytać, ale się bał.

-Śmiało. Pytaj- uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- Czy ona, hmm, mówiła coś o tym, no...

\- Mówiła, że byłeś wspaniałym przyjacielem, dopóki nie pozwoliłeś, żeby wpłynęli na ciebie nowi znajomi. Żałowała, że sama nie miała aż takiego wpływu. Winiła też twoich rodziców, że nie okazali ci miłości- Iris mówiła łagodnym głosem, gładząc go po plecach. Snape powoli wyluzował się. 

\- Dziękuję ci, to wiele dla mnie znaczy- wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością - Postaram się nie być potworem- uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Każdy ma jakieś demony Severusie. Nie pozwólmy, żeby nami rządziły. Ja na przykład zamierzam korzystać z życia, chociaż nie wiem czy mogę to realizować w Hogwarcie - powiedziała weselej.

\- Aberforth ma na ciebie zły wpływ, mruknął. 

\- Tak, a to mi przypomniało, że nie napiliśmy się ani jednej szklaneczki ognistej whiskey. Alkohol nam wyparuje i będzie niedobra- podniosła swoją szklankę, zamieszała płyn i wychyliła jednym haustem. Snape uśmiechnął się.

\- Gilderoy byłby niepocieszony, że nie jesteś zmęczona i pijesz whiskey ze mną, a nie z nim- zaśmiał się.

-Myślisz? Chyba mu wspomnę o wieczorze w twoim czarującym towarzystwie- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

-Poczekaj, nie chcesz chyba, żeby cała szkoła uznała, że mamy romans?- zapytał przerażony.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?- spytała nalewając kolejną kolejkę.

-No wiesz? Powiedzieć Lockhartowi, że piliśmy w twoim pokoju drinka, to jak oznajmić, że jesteśmy razem- oburzył się.

\- Dobra, dobra nie powiem mu. Muszę jednak na powrót zaprzyjaźnić się z Irytkiem- powiedziała złowieszczo.

\- Merlinie nie! I może jeszcze z Weasleyami? Co?- zawołał zgorszony.

\- Czemu nie? W tej szkole jest sporo osób, które chętnie wycięłyby Lockhartowi numer, żeby nie był taki napuszony. Wiesz, że on ma nawet więcej strojów ode mnie? To niedopuszczalne- była oburzona. Snape uśmiechnął się. 

-Powinnaś ograniczyć alkohol- odesłał butelkę do komody -Miałaś ciężki wieczór. Idź spać. Ja też już powinienem iść. Dobranoc.

Podszedł do kominka wziął garść proszku z gzymsu i zniknął w płomieniach. Iris uznała, że mogłaby wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Nalała sobie wody, wyjęła świece zapachowe (udało jej się przemycić parę produktów mugoli), wzięła walkmana i słuchawki i zanurzyła się w pachnącej kąpieli. Obudziła się gdy woda była już zimna, a bateria w odtwarzaczu padła. Musi pamiętać, żeby go zabrać na przerwę świąteczną do Londynu, żeby naładować baterie. Zapasowe też jej się skończyły. 


	14. Price vs Lockhart

Nadszedł pierwszy mecz tego sezonu. Gryfoni przeciwko Ślizgonom. Na trybuny wylegli wszyscy uczniowie i wielu nauczycieli. Iris wywracała oczami, słuchając przechwałek Lockharta. Wcale nie był doskonałym graczem, raczej przeciętnym. Jednak nie ośmieliła się mu coś dogryźć na oczach Mcgonagall i Flitwicka, chociaż oni byli równie niezainteresowani wyczynami kolegi z pracy w quidditchu. Mecz zaczął się brutalnie, jak zwykle podczas starcia Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Coś działo się jednak z tłuczkiem, ktoś go zaczarował, tak, że piłka ścigała Harry’ego po boisku. Biedny Potter nie miał lekko, nie dość, że musiał złapać znicza, to jeszcze uniknąć wściekłego tłuczka. Piłka w końcu dosięgła celu, Harry o mały włos nie spadł z miotły. Udało mu się jednak po chwili złapać znicza, który pojawił się tuż nad głową Malfoya. Mecz się zakończył Harry padł na piasek i zaraz otoczyli go uczniowie. Lockhartowi także udało się przedrzeć do Pottera i próbował nastawić kości. Iris słyszała jak Harry jęczy, a potem zapadła cisza. Uczniowie rozstąpili się, wyszedł Harry podtrzymywany przez Rona i Hermionę.

-Na miłość boską, co ci się stało?- zawołała przestraszona.

-Profesor Lockhart próbował nastawić mu kości- wyjaśnił Ron.

Iris zaklęła cicho, co za imbecyl. \- Prędko, musimy zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego!

Pani Pomfrey nie szczędziła słów, kazała zostawić Harry’ego na noc w szpitalu i przygotowała mu Szkiele-Wzro.

Profesor Price była wściekła na Lockharta. Głupi i bezmyślny, nie wiedziała po co w ogóle zabierał się do leczenia. Spotkała Irytka demolującego klasę Minerwy.

\- Irytku!- warknęła.

Poltergeist przestał na chwilę i wpatrywał się z niepokojem w panią profesor.

\- Słucham wasza profesorska mość?- zapytał przymilnym głosem.

\- Profesor McGonagall chyba nie będzie zadowolona kiedy zobaczy swoją salę rano- powiedziała powoli.

Irytek spojrzał na nią ze strachem.

\- Irytek nie musi demolować tej klasy pani profesorska mość- zasugerował.

\- Tej nie musisz, ale słyszałam, że profesor Snape ma słoik nieużywanych mózgów szczurzych do wyrzucenia, a profesor Lockhart mówił, że potrzebuje zrobić nastrój na zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Szkoda byłoby im nie pomóc, prawda?- zasugerowała mu niewinnie.

-Pani profesorska mość ma rację. Profesor McGonagall może się zezłościć na Irytka, a demolka klasy nie jest taka fajna jak pomoc dwóm profesorom- Irytek uśmiechał się szeroko ze złośliwą uciechą.

\- Pozwól, że posprzątam- machnęła różdżką i w sali wszystko wróciło do normy. Irytek uśmiechał się i pomachał profesor Price, odlatując z błyskami w oczach.

Rano wszyscy byli przejęci spetryfikowaniem Colina Creevey’a. Profesor Price była jednak w dobrym humorze. Nałożyła sobie sporo różnorodnych potraw na talerz i zabrała się z apetytem do jedzenia. Snape usiadł obok niej i uśmiechnął się.

\- Czyżby służyły ci ataki dziedzica Slytherinu?- zakpił.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?- spytała z pełnymi ustami.

\- Bo masz niesamowity apetyt- zauważył i dodał - Nie wiesz może kto włamał się wczoraj do pracowni eliksirów i ukradł szczurze mózgi?

\- Nie mam pojęcia- odpowiedziała niewinnie, dolewając sobie soku z dyni. Snape uniósł brwi.

\- Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to robota Irytka- zasugerował.

\- Możliwe, ostatnio prowadził się zbyt spokojnie. Raz na jakiś czas musi wyciąć numer- stwierdziła z przekonaniem.

-Oby tylko nie w mojej klasie- mruknął.

Iris spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Irytek rządzi się własnymi prawami- szepnęła.

\- Naprawdę? A ja myślałem, że jest podatny na głupie sugestie- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Lockhart przyszedł jak zwykle uradowany oznajmiając, że przekonał dyrektora do założenia Klubu Pojedynków.

\- Profesor Dumbledore zasugerował ciebie Severusie- zwrócił się do kolegi. Snape uniósł brwi i zapytał z ironią.

\- A czym sobie zasłużyłem, żeby dostąpić zaszczytu pracy z kawalerem Orderu Merlina Trzeciej Klasy?

\- Och Severusie, nikt inny nie miał na tyle czasu, no może oprócz naszej drogiej Iris, ale nieładnie byłoby pojedynkować się z kobietą, prawda?- zauważył Lockhart.

\- Obawiam się, że nasza droga Iris nie jest taka krucha na jaką pozuje- powiedział Snape uśmiechając się - Myślę, że jeszcze nie jednego czarodzieja mogłaby zaskoczyć swoimi umiejętnościami, gdyby znalazła kogoś, kto pokazałby jej drogę...- zasugerował Lockhartowi.

\- Ach, tak! Mówiłem jej tyle razy, że chętnie pokazałbym jej swoje umiejętności- zawołał z przejęciem.

\- No nie wątpię Lockhart- Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Iris wywróciła oczami.

\- Chętnie wam pomogę- powiedziała zaskakując ich obu - mogłabym zostać waszą asystentką.

\- Ależ oczywiście Iris- powiedział wspaniałomyślnie Lockhart.

Po śniadaniu klasa bliźniaków Weasley’ów miała obronę przed czarną magią. Pozostali nauczyciele przechodzili obok sali, w której miały się odbywać te zajęcia. Lockhart otworzył zamaszyście drzwi i zamarł. Uczniowie i profesorowie też. Na ścianie Irytek wymalował kilka postaci, które od biedy można by nazwać : duchem, wampirem i wilkołakiem. Snape zatkał sobie usta dłonią i musiał bardzo szybko odejść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Za nim podążyła McGonagall, Sprout i Flitwick. Wszyscy troje stanęli jak wmurowani, kiedy zobaczyli jak mistrz eliksirów śmieje się trzymając się za brzuch.

-Severusie? Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała go z troską McGonagall.

Po chwili uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł jej odpowiedzieć.

-Tak dobrze się czuję. Minerwo, przyznaj, że w życiu nie widziałaś takiego arcydzieła!- zachichotał. Sprout i Flitwick wpatrywali się w niego z niepokojem, po czym dołączyli również do Snape’a, bo ich także ubawił widok jaki zafundował Lockhartowi Irytek. Do pokoju weszła Iris, ale się nie uśmiechała, była cała mokra i śmierdziała paskudnie.

-Co ci się stało?- zapytała ją Minerwa.

\- Lockhart uznał, że potrafi sobie poradzić z tymi bohomazami, a w końcu wszyscy zostaliśmy obryzgani mózgami, a potem uraczył nas jeszcze strumieniem wody. Filch się wściekł, pomogłam mu więc posprzątać- Iris była wkurzona. Snape chichotał.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie ma co współpracować z Irytkiem- zaśmiał się.

\- No naprawdę Snape, to bardzo śmieszne. Ja wygoniłam go tylko z klasy Minerwy, bo robił tam porządek- Powiedziała ze złością, zebrała swoje książki i notatki i poszła się umyć.

Flitwick i Sprout patrzyli podejrzliwie na Severusa.

\- Powiesz nam o co chodzi?- zapytał nauczyciel zaklęć.

\- Iris ma na pieńku z Lockhartem, więc chciała mu zrobić kawał- zaśmiał się.

\- No, no nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że bawią cię głupie kawały Severusie- mruknęła profesor McGonagall.

\- Bo nie bawią, ale gdy tyczy się to Iris i Lockharta jest to komiczne. Ona go nie znosi, a on chce jej ciągle udzielać porad- śmiał się.

Nie zauważyli jak do pokoju wszedł Dumbledore.

\- O! Severusie, a cóż to się stało?- zapytał dyrektor.

\- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, dyrektorze- udał Snape.

\- Dobrze wiesz Severusie, nigdy nie widziałem cię wesołego, a dzisiaj zaskoczyłeś nas wszystkich. Domyślam się, że to przez wspólny kawał Iris i Irytka? - zapytał, a w jego oczach czaiły się wesołe błyski.

\- Skąd pan wie…?- zapytała Minerwa.

\- Moja droga, panna Price od początku miała uraz do Gilderoya, czekałem tylko kiedy nastąpi jakaś katastrofa. No i Iris nie wytrzymała po meczu, w którym Harry stracił wszystkie kości- powiedział łagodnie -Nie będę wszakże jej karał, bo chyba sama padła ofiarą swojego żartu.

Nauczyciele pokiwali głowami i poszli, Snape czekał na dalszy ciąg rozmowy z Dumbledorem.

\- Severusie wiesz, że będziesz prowadził klub pojedynków z Lockhartem?

-Tak, a miałbym tylko jedno pytanie - czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?- zapytał zbolałym głosem.

-Chciałbym, żebyś miał na niego oko. I tyle. Po tym co zrobił Harry’emu obawiam się, że mógłby niechcący skrzywdzić jakiegoś ucznia.

\- Ah, rozumiem. Wie pan, że Iris zgłosiła się na naszą asystentkę?

-Tak myślałem. Pewnie ma podobne obawy do moich.

-Z pewnością- mruknął Snape.

Dumbledore pożegnał się i poszedł.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Mistrz Pojedynków** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nadszedł wieczór, uczniowie tłumnie schodzili się, żeby popatrzeć kto będzie ich uczył pojedynków. Harry westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy zobaczył wchodzącego Lockharta, a zaraz po nim Snape’a. Ron szepnął im : “Może się wykończą nawzajem”, co Hermiona skwitowała oburzonym spojrzeniem. Lockhart pogadał sobie trochę, po czym ustawili się w odpowiednich pozycjach. Snape się nie uśmiechał i tylko odrobinę skinął głową swojemu przeciwnikowi. Machnęli różdżkami. Snape krzyknął “ _Expeliarmus_ ” i Lockhart poleciał prawie pod ścianę. Udawał, że się nic nie stało. Wiele dziewcząt krzyknęło ze strachu, a głównie ślizgoni bili brawo swojemu opiekunowi.

W dłonie klaskała również profesor Price, która właśnie weszła do sali.

-Brawo profesorze Snape. Myślę, że naszym uczniom przyda się jeszcze jeden pokaz, co wy na to?- zwróciła się do zebranej grupy. Uczniowie spoglądali na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Szeptali zastanawiając się, czemu w ogóle tak niepozorna kobieta, chce stawać do pojedynku z dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami.

-Panno Price nie chcielibyśmy ci zrobić krzywdy- odezwał się Lockhart.

-Pozwól jej Lockhart- powiedział Snape ku zaskoczeniu całej sali, na jego ustach pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech.

Iris zajęła miejsce Severusa i skłoniła się nisko Gilderoy’owi. I zaczął się pojedynek. Profesor Price zręcznie unikała strumieni zaklęć, a gdy znudziło jej się uciekanie rzuciła jedno porządne i Lockhart znowu wylądował na posadzce. Harry, Ron i większość zebranych zaczęło bić brawo i wiwatować. Snape nie mógł również ukryć uśmiechu satysfakcji. Gilderoy wstał, otrzepał się i powiedział :  
-No cóż, wypadało dać fory kobiecie.

Snape zauważył, że mina Iris zrzedła, domyślał się, że dziewczyna szykuje ciętą ripostę, chciał ją jednak ochronić przed ewentualnymi konsekwencjami.

-Pozwól Lockhart, że jeszcze ja zmierzę się z profesor Price- podszedł i zajął jego miejsce.

W sali zapadła cisza. Uczniowie wiedzieli, że Snape nie jest łagodny ani dla uczniów, ani innych nauczycieli. Zwłaszcza tych młodszych.

Pojedynek profesor Price i profesora Snape’a był inny. Oboje byli skupieni na sobie, uczniowie zebrani na sali wstrzymali oddech. Jeśli ktoś wątpił w umiejętności magiczne młodej nauczycielki, to teraz musiał zmienić zdanie. Mistrz eliksirów machnął różdżką i Iris uniosła się wysoko pod sklepienie Wielkiej Sali. Wiele osób otworzyło usta do krzyku, ale nauczycielka poradziła sobie z tym bardzo dobrze. Wylądowała z gracją i uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie sądzisz profesorze Snape, że pora zakończyć to przedstawienie?- zapytała uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

\- Jak chcesz- mruknął cicho i machnął różdżką. Iris zrobiła podobny ruch i ….. Snape zaczął się śmiać, a potem został rozbrojony. Profesor Price uśmiechała się rozbawiona. Mistrz eliksirów przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

-Zaklęcie rozweselające? To był cios poniżej pasa panno Iris- syknął jej.

\- Moi drodzy, jak sobie nie radzicie z przeciwnikiem musicie uciec się do własnej inwencji- zawołała wesoło profesor Price.

Potem ustawili uczniów w pary i kazali ćwiczyć. Harry walczył z Malfoy’em, który wyczarował węża, zanim któryś z nauczycieli się spostrzegł. Potter syczał coś do niego, ale Snape w porę usunął zwierzę, tak, że nie ukąsiło Justyna Finch-Fletchley’a.


	15. Szczęście i nieszczęście idą w parze

Po nieszczęsnym pomyśle Klubu Pojedynków, nic specjalnego nie wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie. Przed samymi świętami napadnięty został Justyn Finch-Fletchley’a, i Harry definitywnie został okrzyknięty dziedzicem Slytherina. Iris nie wierzyła w te plotki, ale nie mogła znaleźć czasu na porozmawianie z chłopcem. Wyjechała na święta do Londynu, które spędzała ze starszym małżeństwem, wiekowymi sąsiadami jej ciotki Rose. W wolnej chwili postanowiła pójść do teatru. Lubiła mugolskie przedstawienia. 

Wróciła do Hogwartu i dowiedziała się, że Hermiona trafiła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, na szczęście nie została spetryfikowana. Spotkała tam Harry’ego i Rona, obaj byli przejęci.

-Coś się stało, chłopcy?- zapytała.

-Nie- powiedzieli obaj zgodnie.

Iris jednak od tej pory obserwowała ich uważnie. Miała jednak masę dodatkowych obowiązków, nadchodziły egzaminy, trzeba było patrolować korytarze. Pewnego wieczoru zasnęła w pokoju nauczycielskim. Tak znalazł ją Snape, wracając z nocnego patrolu. Potrząsnął nią, ale była zbyt zaspana, żeby zareagować. Spróbował przenieść się kominkiem do jej pokoju. Udało się. Zaniósł ją do łóżka i ułożył. Przekręciła się i zamruczała cicho, przytrzymując jego ramię. Próbował się uwolnić, ale szepnęła “Zostań”. Chwilę wpatrywał się w śpiącą dziewczynę, rzadko miała okazję, żeby wyspać się porządnie. Co mu szkodziło zostać? Przecież będzie w ubraniu. Nakrył ich kocem i zgasił światło. 

Obudziły ją promienie wschodzącego słońca. Jak to się stało, że przespała całą noc i jak znalazła się w swoim pokoju? Poczuła, że ktoś ją obejmuje. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie to Lockhart. Przesunęła się ostrożnie, żeby móc zobaczyć kto to jest. Westchnęła z ulgą.

-Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że obudzi mnie westchnienie ulgi- mruknął zaspany.

-Mmm, a ja nie spodziewałam się, że zaciągnę cię do łóżka Severusie- zaśmiała się.

-Powiedzmy, że oboje tego potrzebowaliśmy.

-Naprawdę?

-No to przypomnij sobie, kiedy spałaś ostatnio tak długo?

-No baardzo dawno temu- szepnęła.

-A ja pierwszy raz nie miałem koszmarów- powiedział szczerze.

Iris jeszcze chwilę rozkoszowała się ciepłem ciała drugiego człowieka, zastanawiała się co zrobić dalej. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej sytuacji. Bała się też, że Snape za chwilę wróci do swojego zwyczajnego potwornego zachowania. Severus poruszył się i wstał z łóżka. Sam był zakłopotany taką sytuacją. Pamiętał poprzednie sytuacje. Teraz było inaczej - był świadomy, że chce zostać. Wynikało to z przypływu opiekuńczości niż pożądania. Nachylił się i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.

-Musimy się zbierać, bo inaczej zaczną się zastanawiać czemu nie ma nas na śniadaniu- szepnął.

-Mmm, już. Tak mi dobrze, że zostałabym tu na zawsze- zamruczała.

-Niestety mamy pracę do wykonania- powiedział, podchodząc do kominka, po czym zniknął w płomieniach.

Iris wzięła szybki prysznic i pobiegła spóźniona na śniadanie. W przejściu prawie zderzyła się z Hagridem.

\- Uważaj Iris, zabijesz się na tej śliskiej podłodze- olbrzym złapał ją, zanim upadła.

-Dziękuję Rubeusie- powiedziała nabierając kolejny haust powietrza.

-Chodźmy na śniadanie, już jesteśmy spóźnieni- weszli do Wielkiej Sali, Hagrid zatrzymał się jak wryty i Iris o mało na niego nie wpadła.

-Co tu się cholibka wyprawia?- zapytał zdezorientowany.

Profesor Price wyjrzała zza gajowego i wybuchła śmiechem. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyszła na korytarz. Mijał ją Harry, Ron i Hermiona.

-Pani profesor? Wszystko w porządku?

-Nie jestem pewna. Musicie sami zobaczyć- wyjąkała między jednym a drugim napadem śmiechu. Troje przyjaciół przekroczyło próg sali z zaciekawieniem, po chwili Ron wydał odgłos przypominający wymioty. Iris uspokoiła się i weszła za nimi. Podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym oprócz rozpromienionego Lockharta, wszyscy pozostali mieli kamienne miny. Usiadła koło Snape’a i zapytała.

-Czy coś przeoczyłam?

-Najwyraźniej święto zakochanych-powiedział szepcząc jej do ucha.

-Myślisz, że te komiczne potworki to...

-Moje kupidyny- zawołał Lockhart - będą dzisiaj roznosić miłosne wiadomości. Nie wahajcie się wyznawać dzisiaj miłość. Możecie poprosić profesora Snape’a o miłosny napój, na pewno wam go dzisiaj podaruje. 

Snape zrobił taką minę, że każdy uczeń zrozumiał, że w chwili, gdy poprosi mistrza eliksirów o napój miłosny, to prędzej dostanie truciznę. Iris uśmiechnęła się do niego i zażartowała.

-Severusie, czyżby nie podobała ci się idea dzisiejszego dnia?

Snape uniósł brwi, a potem znowu nachylił się i szepnął jej do ucha.

-Jeśli chodzi o nas, to romantyczniejsza była Noc Duchów na twoim pierwszym roku nauczycielstwa- szepnął, a Iris oblała się rumieńcem. 

Uczniowie, którzy obserwowali stół nauczycielski zastanawiali się dlaczego profesor Price zarumieniła się, po tym, co powiedział jej Snape. Nikt nie podejrzewał nietoperza z lochów o romantyczne skłonności. Jednak młoda profesorka nie podnosiła wzroku do końca śniadania i grzebała w swoim talerzu, jakby jej coś odjęło apetyt.

Pomysł Lockharta wprowadził zamieszanie w zajęciach. Jeden z kupidynów wpadł do lochów, gdy klasa Harry’ego miała eliksiry. Snape nie zastanawiając się wiele, machnął różdżką, a potworek wypadł przez drzwi, które zamknęły się z hukiem. 

-Jeśli ktoś poprosi mnie o eliksir miłosny, zarobi szlaban- syknął.

Nikt nie odezwał się do końca zajęć. Fruwające kupidyny były gburowate i miały fatalny głos. Na korytarzu jeden z nich dorwał profesor Price. Uczniowie przechodzili, a później przystawali posłuchać. Zastanawiali się kto wysłał nauczycielce walentynkę. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli uśmiechniętego od ucha do uch Lockharta.

-Iris, kochanie! Czy dostałaś moją walentynkę?

Profesor Price miała taką minę, jakby chciała kogoś zabić. Z lochów wyszedł też profesor Snape i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem całej scenie.

-Wybacz Lockhart, ale ja już gdzie indziej ulokowałam swoje uczucia- ton Iris był lodowaty. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zostawiła na podłodze bukiet krwistoczerwonych róż. Harry, Ron obserwowali scenę z rozbawieniem. Panna Granger miała minę niezadowoloną i szepnęła do przyjaciół.

-Jak ona mogła go tak potraktować?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przyglądał się też ukradkiem Snape’owi, który uśmiechał się tajemniczo.

W drodze do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, opowiedział im o swoich podejrzeniach.

-Snape i profesor Price?- Ron dostał ataku śmiechu, aż mu Hermiona zatkała usta dłonią.

W czasie ferii wiosennych Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybierali dodatkowe przedmioty. Zastanawiali się co wybrać. W końcu Harry i Ron wzięli wróżbiarstwo i mugoloznawstwo. Z mugoloznawstwa spodziewali się dostawać dobre oceny, co Hermiona skwitowała prychnięciem.

-Myślicie, że profesor Price będzie wam pobłażać? Nic z tego, słyszałam, że podobno potrafi za karę zadać dość długie wypracowanie, a Malfoy do dziś skarży się na szlaban, który zarobił za nazwanie mnie szlamą.

-Co mu kazała robić?- zapytał zaciekawiony Ron.

-Podobno Filch miał problem z doczyszczeniem  jednej z łazienek, Malfoy musiał zrobić to za niego, używając produktów mugoli- powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Hermiona.

Harry i Ron najpierw się skrzywili, a potem zaczęli się śmiać. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Kolejny podwójny atak** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Trójka przyjaciół miała inny problem, odkryli dziennik Riddle’a, który pokazał Harry’emu, że to Hagrid wypuścił potwora pięćdziesiąt lat temu. 

W drodze na mecz Harry usłyszał syk, powiedział o tym swoim przyjaciołom, Hermiona powiedziała nagle, że coś sobie przypomniała. 

Biegnąc do biblioteki wpadła na Iris.

-Przepraszam pani profesor.

-Nic nie szkodzi Hermiono. Jeśli wolno spytać, to gdzie tak pędzisz?

-Do biblioteki.

Iris była zaintrygowana i poszła za panną Granger. Uczennica przeglądała jedną z książek, wytargała kawałek strony i dopisała coś u dołu.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego niszczysz własność szkoły?- usłyszała za plecami.

-Pani profesor? Myślałam, że pójdzie pani na mecz.

-Powiesz mi co było takiego ważnego na tej kartce?

-To bazyliszek. On jest potworem z Komnaty Tajemnic- szepnęła Hermiona.

-Ah taak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. Chodź musimy iść do Dyrektora! Pewnie jest na boisku.

-Ma pani lusterko, pani profesor?- zapytała Hermiona.

-Mhm, już- i wyjęła spore lusterko z kieszeni. 

Szły spoglądając w nie i już wydawałoby się, że jest wszystko w porządku….

-Och, nie...-szepnęła Iris. Obydwie zostały spetryfikowane.

Tymczasem Ron kręcił się niespokojnie, wypatrując Hermiony. Snape także szukał wzrokiem Iris. Martwił się, na stadionie była już cała szkoła, ale panny Price nie było. Ron postanowił poszukać profesor Price, może ona mogłaby mu pomóc. Zbliżył się do nauczycieli, ale nie widział jej. Bał się wracać samotnie do zamku.

-Czemu nie jesteś w swojej loży Weasley?- usłyszał warknięcie za plecami.

-Pprofesorze Snape, jja ttylko szukałem pprofesor Price.

-Co od niej chciałeś?

-Hermiona dowiedziała się czegoś o Komnacie Tajemnic i pobiegła do biblioteki. Nie ma jej za długo- uznał, że powinien powiedzieć któremuś nauczycielowi. Lepszy Snape niż Lockhart.

-Chodź Weasley. Idziemy ich odszukać.

Ron przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie wiedział co było gorsze : spotkać potwora z Komnaty czy powrót do zamku w towarzystwie znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Poszukiwania nie trwały długo. Obydwie leżały na ziemi, jak martwe. Obok nich było pełno odłamków, prawdopodobnie z lusterka.

\- Czczy oone nie żżyją?- wyjąkał Ron.

Snape pochylił się nad nimi i sprawdził.

\- Żyją, ale są spetryfikowane. Leć teraz Weasley po dyrektora i McGonagall i postaraj się nie sprowadzić Lockharta -zarządził.

Ron biegł ile sił w nogach. Profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore stali na skraju grupy, na szczęście dla niego. Podbiegł do nich i powiedział co się stało. Pani Pomfrey dostała dwie nowe podopieczne. 

Harry i Ron postanowili odwiedzić Hagrida. Poszli do niego w nocy i chcieli wyciągnąć jakieś informacje, ale mieli pecha. Najpierw pojawił się Knot i Dumbledore, a potem Lucjusz Malfoy. Hagrida zabrali do Azkabanu, a Dumbledore’a odwołali ze stanowiska dyrektora


	16. Eliksir z mandragory

Po wydarzeniach w Zakazanym Lesie Harry i Ron byli pewni jednego : ktoś inny otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Na dodatek nie było Dumbledore’a, profesor Price była spetryfikowana, profesor McGonagall wprowadziła zakaz wychodzenia z dormitoriów po zmroku i bez prefektów, a Lockhart chwalił się, że przyrządzi eliksir z mandragory.

-Prędzej pójdę do Snape’a i każę mu zrobić ten eliksir, niż pozwolę,żeby ten pajac go przyrządzał- syknął Ron rysując kółka na swoim wypracowaniu na obronę przed czarną magią.

Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który był znudzony i zły. Nie zapomniał do tej pory o przygodzie z pająkami.

\- Chodź Ron, odwiedźmy Hermionę. Jeszcze nie jest późno. Na wszelki wypadek wzięli pelerynę niewidkę i udali się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Weszli po cichu i usiedli obok łóżka panny Granger. Obok sąsiedniego łóżka ktoś się poruszył. Harry wychylił się i zobaczył profesora Snape’a pochylającego się nad profesor Price. Potter najpierw myślał, że Snape go zauważył, ale tak się nie stało. Mistrz eliksirów pocałował Iris w usta, a potem przejechał dłonią po jej włosach. Chwilę stał tak pochylony, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Harry nigdy nie widział, żeby Snape na kogoś tak patrzył. Udało mu się cofnąć w ostatniej chwili, ale ich obecność została zauważona. Nauczyciel eliksirów zerwał się i podszedł do nich.

-Co wy tu robicie- zapytał ze złością.

\- Przyszliśmy odwiedzić Hermionę, panie profesorze- odezwał się buntowniczo Ron.

\- Jeśli już skończyliście, to was odprowadzę do pokoju- powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Potter i Weasley nie mieli innego wyjścia. Po drodze obu dręczyła myśl o eliksirze z mandragory.

-Przepraszam panie profesorze, chciałbym o coś zapytać- zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

\- Jak już musisz Potter- Snape mruknął niezadowolony.

\- Czy to prawda, że profesor Lockhart będzie przyrządzał eliksir z mandragory?- zapytał.

-Coś tam wspominał. A co was to obchodzi?- warknął.

\- No bo...- Harry chciał ostrożnie zasugerować, ale Ron był szybszy.

\- A nie mógłby pan zrobić tego eliksiru, panie profesorze?- wypalił bez zastanowienia.

\- Czyżbyś wątpił w umiejętności profesora Lockharta?- zasyczał Snape.

-Nnnie, ale pprofesor PPrice mmmówiła, że ppan pprofesor jest nnajlepszy w eeeliksirach- wyjąkał Ron, a Harry dodał :

-Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby coś się stało tym spetryfikowanym osobom. To nasi przyjaciele, no i oczywiście pani profesor Price. Jej też nie może się nic stać.

-Zadziwiająca troska Potter- warknął znowu Snape.

\- Nie może pan zostawić ich na łasce profesora Lockharta!- zawołał Harry, nie dbając czy zarobi szlaban czy nie. 

-Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić Potter- syknął Snape.

Harry i Ron stracili nadzieję, spuścili głowy i w milczeniu szli za nauczycielem. W tym momencie nienawidzili go bardziej niż Lockharta. Pod drzwiami zatrzymali się i Snape czekał aż wejdą przez dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy. Już prawie zniknęli, kiedy usłyszeli złośliwy głos Snape’a. 

-Czy wy już do reszty zdurnieliście? Myśleliście, że pozwoliłbym temu imbecylowi przygotować tak skomplikowany eliksir?

Potter i Weasley oniemieli na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęli się szeroko. 

-Dziękujemy panie profesorze- powiedzieli.

Weszli do pokoju wspólnego i usiedli w fotelach przed kominkiem.

-Jasna cholera- zaklął Ron - Myślałem, że zarobimy szlaban u starego Snape’a.

Harry zaśmiał się.

-Jak widać nie tym razem- mruknął, po czym dodał - Chyba znaleźliśmy jego słaby punkt.

\- Ty tak serio Harry? Naprawdę myślisz, że profesor Price by go chciała?- Ron nie był przekonany.

-Ona to nie wiem, ale on na pewno- zaśmiał się.

-Skąd to wiesz?- zapytał zaciekawiony.

-Całował ją.

\- Co?!- Ron parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem -Ueeeee, to obrzydliwe.

W końcu poszli spać, nie wierząc w to, że wampir z lochów może mieć jakieś ludzkie oblicze.

Snape wrócił do swojego pokoju, wiedział, że musi zrobić ten eliksir. Pani Pomfrey już prosiła go o pomoc, nigdy w życiu nie zdałaby się na łaskę bezmyślnego Lockharta. Severus żałował, że nie obronił Iris, gdy tego potrzebowała. Kiedy zobaczył jej ciało na posadzce o mały włos nie stracił zimnej krwi. Gdy Weasley pobiegł po dyrektora, mistrz eliksirów sprawdził czy rzeczywiście jest tylko spetryfikowana. Tylko? To było aż nadto! Nie mógł spać, do koszmarów o martwej Lily, doszły jeszcze koszmary o pozbawionej życia Iris. Obydwie tak delikatne jak kwiaty, których imiona nosiły, tak piękne i odległe. Nie dla niego. Ostatnio nie mógł powstrzymać się od odwiedzania panny Price w szpitalu, mógł bez żadnych konsekwencji spędzić z nią kilka chwil. Dotknąć jej długich lśniących włosów i delikatnej jak płatek róży twarzy, poczuć smak ust, potrzymać za rękę. Wszystkiego tego pragnął, ale za bardzo się bał. Obstawił się swoim cierpieniem i żałobą po śmierci Lily, nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie kogokolwiek innego. Iris zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego, ale z tym też ciężko było mu się pogodzić.

Dni mijały, aż w końcu mandragory dojrzały. Snape zajął się eliksirem. Wtedy jednak wydarzyło się coś strasznego : Ginny Weasley została porwana do Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry i Ron poprosili Lockharta o pomoc w dotarciu do Komnaty. Nie mogli poprosić innego nauczyciela, bo któż by im uwierzył w to, co mówią. Kiedy udało im się dotrzeć do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, znaleźli wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Odnaleźli korytarz, ale Lockhart nie chciał im pomagać. Rzucił zaklęcie zapomnienia różdżką Rona, która znowu trafiła rykoszetem w czarodzieja, który ją trzymał. Korytarz się zawalił i zostali rozdzieleni. Harry poszedł zmierzyć się z Dziedzicem Slytherina sam.

Po tym jak Potter pokonał bazyliszka i uratował Ginny Weasley, udało się też wybudzić spetryfikowane osoby. 

Iris próbowała otworzyć oczy, słyszała władczy głos pani Pomfrey, nakazujący otworzyć usta i wypić eliksir wzmacniający. Ledwie jej się udało. Przełknęła gorzki płyn o konsystencji galarety. Skrzywiła się, ale poczuła, że odzyskuje siły. Wieczorem mogła wrócić do swojego pokoju. Wzięła długa kąpiel i usiadła przy kominku, jakby na coś czekała. A może na kogoś? Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy w palenisku pojawiła się głowa Snape’a.

-Mogę wejść?- jego pytanie było zdawkowe.

-Oczywiście Severusie- uśmiechnęła się do niego. Mistrz eliksirów wszedł do pokoju, otrzepał szatę i usiadł w fotelu. Przyjrzał się z troską Iris i zapytał.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Trochę dziwnie, ale cieszę się, że już nie muszę spać- powiedziała zamyślona.

\- To dobrze. O czym myślisz?- dotknął jej dłoni, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

-O tym co mnie ominęło. Co się działo w tym czasie w szkole. Jak wyglądała praca nad eliksirem. Chciałabym wiedzieć wszystko. Chciałam być pomocna....- głos miała łamiący i pełen smutku.

-Potter i Weasley dali sobie radę. Wiesz, że już nie będziesz musiała oglądać Lockharta?- mruknął.

-Co się stało?

-Potter mówił, że Lockhart odebrał różdżkę Weasleyowi i chciał rzucić na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia. Niestety dostał rykoszetem.

Iris uśmiechnęła się blado, pamiętała, jak Ron chciał miotnąć zaklęcie w Malfoya.

-No cóż, nie powiem, żebym go żałowała.

-Ja też nie. Wiesz, że chciał przyrządzić eliksir z mandragory dla was?

-Och? No i jak udało ci się wpłynąć na innych?

-Nie musiałem. Pomona i Sprout powiedziały, że mnie zabiją, jak pozwolę Lockhartowi zbliżyć się do mandragor. Potter błagał mnie o to, żebym to ja sporządził eliksir- powiedział z pewnym triumfem.

-Harry? Prosił cię o to, żebyś zrobił eliksir?

-Najwyraźniej uznał, że lepszy wampir z lochów niż ten piękniś- stwierdził szyderczo Snape.

-No ja też tak uważam- znowu uśmiechnęła się do niego i wzięła go za rękę -Dziękuję. - Milczeli chwilę  i Snape wrócił do siebie. 


	17. Wakacje

Iris była zła. Próbowała zdobyć informacje, ale tegoroczne lato w Albanii było upalne, a podróż w głąb puszczy była wręcz koszmarem. Usiadła na łóżku, obudzona szumem przejeżdżających samochodów. Postanowiła zjeść lekkie śniadanie i ruszyć na dalsze poszukiwania. W recepcji czekała ją kolejna przykra niespodzianka.

 

_ Kochana Iris, _

_ Wracaj do Anglii, Syriusz Black uciekł z więzienia. Potrzebuję Cię tutaj. _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

 

Dojadła śniadanie i spakowała swoje rzeczy. Złapała najbliższy samolot na Wyspy i wróciła. W gabinecie dyrektora dowiedziała się co i jak. Syriusza dalej nie złapali. Dziewczyna ułożyła sobie plan. Przed drzwiami mieszkania spotkała swoją sąsiadkę. Kobieta przechodziła paskudny rozwód, i teraz chciała iść się zabawić. Iris przebrała się w sukienkę i poszła zaszaleć. Ostatnie dni wolności, potem będzie miała nastolatka na głowie. 

W klubie zamówiły drinki i rozglądały się za wolnym miejscem. Vivien została poproszona do tańca przez przystojnego bruneta, Iris zatańczyła z jakimś blondynem. Bawiła się całkiem nieźle, wypiła kilka kolejek i zaczęło jej szumieć w głowie. Vivien odciągnęła ją na chwilę do łazienki i powiedziała, że idzie na całego z brunetem. Iris nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, ale sąsiadka już zniknęła. Młoda czarownica postanowiła wypić jeszcze jednego drinka i znikać. Wyszła na ulicę i wolnym krokiem zmierzała w stronę swojego mieszkania. W połowie drogi zatrzymało ją trzech pijanych mężczyzn. Miała pecha, bo zostawiła w mieszkaniu różdżkę. Próbowała ich obejść, ale byli bardzo pijani. Jeden z nich popchnął ją i przewróciła się, rozcinając kolano. Drugi napastnik podszedł i uderzył ją. Próbowała się bronić, ale kolejny cios spowodował kolejny upadek. Uderzyła tym razem skronią w krawężnik. Straciła przytomność.

Obudziła się w łóżku, promienie słoneczne padały na drewniany stół, kilka krzeseł i szafę. Przez oparcie przewieszona była obszerna biała koszula. Próbowała wstać, ale kręciło jej się w głowie. Dotknęła bandaża i przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc. Jęknęła z bólu. 

-Dobrze ci tak. Powinnaś najpierw pomyśleć, a potem coś robić- Snape właśnie wchodził z tacą z jedzeniem i bynajmniej nie był w dobrym humorze. Iris uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?- zapytała z ciekawością.

-Chciałem zaprosić cię na kawę, ale zobaczyłem, że wychodzisz z jakąś mugolką, na dodatek ubrana jak prostytutka- wskazał na strzępy materiału leżącego na ziemi, które jeszcze wczoraj były sukienką.

-Vivien chciała się zabawić- mruknęła.

-A ty również potrzebowałaś zaszaleć? Jakby już nie było problemów!- warknął na nią. Wzniosła oczy do góry. 

-W porządku, źle zrobiłam, powinnam była wziąć różdżkę i mniej pić- powiedziała, próbując załagodzić sytuację. Podniosła się, poczuła, że jest niemal naga. Miała na sobie tylko koronkowy komplet bielizny, na szczęście nieuszkodzony. Snape podszedł i czekał, aż dziewczyna się podniesie. Próbowała podciągnąć kołdrę aż pod szyję.

-Nie krępuj się. I tak widziałem cię już bez sukienki- powiedział jej bezbarwnym głosem.

-Dziękuję Severusie, znowu ratujesz mi życie- spojrzała mu w oczy, a on nie odwrócił wzroku, usiadł koło niej, trzymając tacę na kolanach. 

-Zjedz coś. Musimy porozmawiać. 

Przyglądał się jak zjadła wszystko, co jej przygotował, na szczęście napoił ją wcześniej wieloma eliksirami, więc nie powinna mieć żadnych problemów, oprócz lekkiego bólu głowy.

-O czym chciałeś rozmawiać Severusie?

Snape przekręcił się niespokojne na łóżku, Iris odsunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce.

\- Lupin będzie w tym roku nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią- powiedział jej na wstępie.

-Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, o czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać- przerwała mu śpiewnie.

-Nie, dlaczego?

-Severusie, wiem, że chcesz porozmawiać o naszych relacjach, a niekoniecznie o nowym nauczycielu- powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę.

-No dobra. Ty i ten twój przeklęty dar!- ukrył twarz w dłoniach -Nie wiem co robić Iris. Nie potrafię zrozumieć swoich uczuć. Boję się. Z jednej strony bardzo chciałbym być z tobą, a z drugiej… to nie jest bezpieczne.

-Oboje ryzykujemy- powiedziała mu.

-No ty chyba jesteś mistrzem w pakowaniu się w kłopoty, powiedz mi jak to się stało, że jeszcze żyjesz?

-Bo jestem lekkomyślna, tylko wtedy kiedy jesteś w pobliżu i możesz mnie uratować- zatrzepotała rzęsami.

-Nie pajacuj Iris. Martwię się o ciebie. A teraz jeszcze ucieczka Blacka...

-Pamiętam Syriusza jako czarującego mężczyznę- Snape zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej rozmarzony ton.

-Był czarujący dla każdej dziewczyny, którą chciał zaciągnąć do łóżka- warknął.

-Szkoda, że został seryjnym mordercą- westchnęła.

-Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Wzdychasz do mordercy. MORDERCY i podłego ZDRAJCY!- wrzasnął na nią.

-Ty też służyłeś Voldemortowi- wypomniała mu.

-Ja byłem szpiegiem i nie zabiłem tylu ludzi!- Iris widziała, że uderzyła znowu w czuły punkt. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Każda wzmianka o Potterze, Blacku i Lupinie wywoływała u niego wściekłość, ale spowodowaną latami upokorzeń. Kiedy wspomniała o Syriuszu wyczuła zazdrość. Postanowiła odnowić znajomość z Remusem. W końcu Dumbledore znalazł normalnego nauczyciela. Szkoda, że wilkołaka. 

Spędzili razem dzień, Iris nie przeszkadzało wcale ponure otoczenie Spinner’s End. Snape po porannej wymianie zdań rozluźnił się trochę, a nawet był zadowolony, że ktoś spędził z nim trochę czasu. Miło było rozmawiać bez skrępowania, śmiać się, przygotowywać obiad, a nawet poczytać w milczeniu. Oboje byli zbyt długo samotni, żeby ten jeden dzień mógł im się znudzić. Price jednak miała inne zadanie na drugą połowę wakacji. Musiała zająć się Harry’m i pilnować go, żeby Black go nie zabił, zanim Potter nie wróci do szkoły. Następnego dnia zadzwoniła do Vernona, przedstawiła się i złożyła propozycje zabrania Harry’ego na resztę wakacji. Państwo Dursley’owie ucieszyli się, będą mieć kłopot z głowy.

Iris stała na progu domu przy Privet Drive 4. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Drzwi otworzył jej otyły mężczyzna.

-Słucham?

-Panna Iris Price, jestem ze szkoły Harry’ego.

-Niechże pani wchodzi- z głębi domu odezwał się głos kobiety, a gdy Iris przekroczyła próg, zauważyła cztery osoby. Jedną z tych osób był Harry, potem gruby chłopak w podobnym wieku, oraz Petunia. Tak, Iris pamiętała Petunię ze ślubu Lily i Jamesa. Głos zaś należał do kobiety podobnej do Vernona, prawdopodobnie jego siostry.

-Przepraszam państwa- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało -Ale zależy mi na tym, żeby zebrać uczniów w miarę szybko. Wiecie państwo, to taki obóz dla ….

-Beznadziejnych przypadków?-wpadła jej w słowo Petunia.

-Nie nazywamy tego oficjalnie w ten sposób. To niepedagogiczne- powiedziała spokojnie Price.

-Ależ nonsens panno Price. Powinniście używać kija na tych obibokach, ile tylko wlezie!- wrzasnęła Marge.

Panna Price przyjęła pozę znudzonej nauczycielki, ale czekała, aż się wygadają.

-Proszę państwa, mam jeszcze sporo pracy. Chciałabym jak najszybciej zabrać Pottera- zwróciła się głównie do Vernona, który skinął jej głową i warknął na Harry’ego, żeby przyniósł rzeczy. Marge i Petunia wróciły do kawy i ciasta, Dudley zainteresował się na powrót serialem, tylko wuj Vernon bacznie obserwował, jak panna Price i Harry pakują kufer i klatkę Hedwigi do niebieskiego Volvo kombi. Odjechali z westchnieniem ulgi. na skrzyżowaniu pod koła Volvo wpadł czarny pies.

-Co do cholery?!- wrzasnęła Iris, wyskoczyła z samochodu. Pies siedział na poboczu i lizał łapę. Czarownica podeszła do tylnych drzwi i otworzyła je. 

-Właź- rozkazała psu. I zwierzę posłuchało. Wskoczyło na tylne siedzenie i ułożyło się do snu. 

-Pani profesor?- zapytał Harry.

-Słucham cię?

-Gdzie my jedziemy?

-Do domu moich dziadków. Na wieś.

-Ale czy oni się zgodzą?

-Nie żyją, więc nie mogą protestować. Pewnie byliby szczęśliwi, że w końcu wróciłam do tego domu- westchnęła.

-A co się stało jeśli mogę spytać?

-Voldemort ich zabił. Nie w domu… Byli na spacerze w pobliskim lesie… Po tym jak zamordował moich rodziców, zajął się jeszcze moimi mugolskimi dziadkami...- powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

-Przykro mi- mruknął Harry.

-Oboje straciliśmy naszych bliskich, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Voldemort kiedykolwiek odzyskał moc- w głosie Iris było słychać pewność i upór. Za wszelką cenę nie pozwoli Voldemortowi odzyskać mocy.


	18. Żadnych nieporozumień

Iris odwiozła Harry’ego na ostatnie kilka dni do Dziurawego Kotła, miał spotkać się z Weasleyami i Hermioną. Sama wróciła do swojego mieszkania w Londynie. Czuła się trochę samotnie. Pies zniknął na dzień przed ich powrotem ze wsi, Iris pomyślała, że to niewdzięczne stworzenie. Teraz jednak mogła spokojnie zrobić pranie i przygotować swoje rzeczy na cały rok. Spora ilość była w Hogwarcie, ale miała kilka drobiazgów, które chciała zabrać w tym roku. Następny dzień poświęciła tylko sobie. Poszła do fryzjera, zrobiła sobie manicure i zafundowała obiad w ulubionej restauracji. Odwiedziła kilka sklepów i wróciła do mieszkania. Rozważała właśnie czy nie lepiej by przyjechać wcześniej do pracy, niż wpadać na ostatnią chwilę. Zrobiła sobie jednak relaksującą kąpiel i zasłuchała się w muzyce z radia. Owinęła się szczelniej szlafrokiem i zagłębiła w lekturze. Późnym wieczorem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Podeszła ostrożnie i wyjrzała przez wizjer. Na progu stał Snape.

-Witaj Severusie, co cię sprowadza o tak późnej porze?- zapytała otwierając drzwi.

Snape wszedł rozglądając się niepewnie.

-Gdzie Potter?

-Zostawiłam go Weasley’om. 

-Ach tak... - wyraźnie był zmieszany.

-Usiądź i powiedz o co chodzi- podeszła do niego, wskazując mu fotel.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią chwilę i przybliżył się do niej. Dotknął jej twarzy dłonią i przysunął się jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął ją całować, a Iris nie miała nic przeciwko. Oboje potrzebowali tej odrobiny bliskości, żeby móc przetrwać dalsze miesiące. Snape szybko pozbył się swojego ubrania, a Iris szlafroka. 

Rankiem obudzili się dosyć późno, Iris stwierdziła, że mogłaby się przyzwyczaić do spania obok Severusa. Była szczęśliwa. Wtuliła się w jego ramiona i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

-Dzień dobry Iris- mruknął jej do ucha.

-Dzień dobry Severusie- pocałowała go w szyję.

-Mmm, rób tak dalej a nie wyjdziesz dziś z łóżka- uśmiechnął się do niej, zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.

-Wiesz, że mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić… W zasadzie i tak mało sypiam, a tak przynajmniej miałabym wspaniałe przeżycia nocą...

Snape zaśmiał się, przyciągnął jej do siebie i szepnął.

-W pracy nie będzie to takie proste. Dumbledore nie chciałby, żebyśmy spotykali się ze sobą… to nieprofesjonalne.

-Nie myślmy o tym na razie. Może nacieszymy się sobą jeszcze trochę, a potem zobaczymy...- zaproponowała, przesuwając ustami po jego szyi w dół po torsie. Snape przesunął się tak, żeby miała lepszy dostęp.

-Mmm Irisss… Wykończysz mnie.

-Nie przesadzaj Severusie, bardzo dobrze zaspokajsz mój głód.

-Może zrobimy sobie chwilę przerwy?-zaproponował.

-Najpierw skończę, a potem robimy przerwę.

Wieczorem zdecydowali, że dadzą sobie jeszcze jedną gorącą noc, a potem będą musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości. Snape zastanawiał się dlaczego tak długo zwlekał z rozpoczęciem romansu z Iris, przecież sama mu proponowała. Poza tym czuł się szczęśliwy, nigdy w życiu nie cieszył go tak następny dzień, jak teraz. Nawet zbliżający rok szkolny nie denerwował go już tak jak dawniej. Spakował się i zatrzasnął drzwi Spinner’s End. Aportował się niedaleko mieszkania Iris, a bagaż wysłał do Hogwartu. Dziewczyna siedziała pochylona nad Prorokiem Codziennym.

-Jeszcze go nie złapali?- zapytała unosząc brwi.

-Nie, ale w zamku będzie bezpiecznie. Dementorzy zostali rozstawieni na każdym rogu.

-Nienawidzę ich- wzdrygnęła się z odrazą.

-Są dla naszego bezpieczeństwa- powiedział, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach i całując w czubek głowy -Black nie wejdzie do zamku… przynajmniej dopóki ktoś go nie wpuści.

-Nie mówisz poważnie Severusie- szepnęłą.

-Co?- warknął.

-Sugerujesz, że Remus mógłby wpuścić Syriusza do Hogwartu i narazić wszystkich uczniów?- w jej głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie.

-Po wilkołaku wszystkiego można się spodziewać- zauważył.

-Lupin jest w porządku, szkoda mi go- powiedziała z troską.

-No niee, nie będziesz chyba się rozczulać nad wilkołakiem?

-Przestań go tak nazywać!- podniosła głos.

-A ty przestań go bronić! Nie pozwalam ci z nim rozmawiać! Nie ma mowy o żadnym zaprzyjaźnianiu się!- warknął na nią ponownie.

-Nie będziesz mi mówił co mogę, a co nie!- zawołała ze złością.

-Oczekuję, że będziesz mi wierna- uciął.

\- Na litość Merlina! Czy ty od razu oczekujesz, po jednej nocy spędzonej w łóżku, że nie odezwę się do żadnego innego faceta? Jesteś niepoważny!- wrzasnęła.

-Przeciwnie Iris, jesteś moja i nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś inny się mieszał do naszego związku!

-Severusie, bądźże rozsądny! Remus będzie kolegą z pracy. Kolegą! Oczekujesz ode mnie, że nie odezwę się do nikogo przez cały rok w Hogwarcie, bo ty sobie ubzdurałeś, że jestem tylko twoja? To śmieszne!- rzuciła gazetą i wstała z krzesła. Zatrzymała się pod oknem i spojrzała na stojącego obok biurka Snape’a. Zastanawiała się nad tym dlaczego nigdy im nie wychodzi? Dlaczego ich znajomość to seria wzlotów i upadków? Czy już zawsze będą ze sobą walczyć? Sama też była zazdrosna o tajemniczą kobietę, którą kiedyś kochał, ale nigdy nie prosiłaby go o to, żeby zapomniał o swojej dawnej miłości. To nie byłoby w porządku. Teraz jednak zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na tym, żeby nie zaprzyjaźniła się z Lupinem. Pamiętała ich czwórkę z dawnych lat i bardzo lubiła wszystkich Maruderów, może najmniej Petera. Remus był zawsze poważny i spokojny, ale bardzo inteligentny, niesprawiedliwe było to, co go spotkało. Syriusz i James? Oni zawsze mieli siłę i czas na żarty, byli też niesamowicie czarujący. Westchnęła i odwróciła się do okna, patrzyła jak zaczyna padać. Mogła zostać jeszcze jeden dzień w swoim mieszkaniu, mogła też pojechać do szkoły. Nie odwracając się, zapytała.

-Wracamy dzisiaj czy jutro?- Snape wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, nie odpowiedział od razu. Odwróciła się, patrzył na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, nie mogła też odczytać jego uczuć. Było ich tak wiele. W końcu podszedł do niej, wziął ją za rękę i łagodnie powiedział.

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie darzyłem przyjaźnią Pottera i jego bandy- urwał na chwilę -Boję się, że będziesz wolała Lupina, pomimo tego kim jest. Że zostawisz mnie dla niego i i drugi raz już tego nie zniosę!- wybuchnął w końcu. Iris położyła swoją dłoń na jego.

-Severusie…., chyba nie znasz mnie za dobrze. Nie potrafię zmieniać partnerów jak rękawiczki, przekonałeś się o tym, czyż nie?- uśmiechnęła się słabo. Snape objął ją i westchnął z ulgą.

-Kocham cię Iris- wyszeptał jej we włosy.

\- Ja ciebie też-powiedziała bardzo cicho.

\- Żadnych nieporozumień?- zapytał.

-Żadnych.


	19. Trzeci rok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam!!! Postanowiłam, że chociaż skończę tą historię :)

Iris wstała rano, łóżko było puste. Rozejrzała się dookoła nieprzytomnie. Na stoliku leżała gazeta i list.

_Iris,_

_Wybacz, że nie obudziłem Cię, gdy wychodziłem, ale zdecydowałem, że musisz się wyspać. Porozmawiamy wieczorem._

_Snape_

Dziewczyna powlekła się do łazienki, wzięła szybki prysznic. Zjadła śniadanie i z podręcznym bagażem, zapakowała się do Błędnego Rycerza. W Hogsmeade odwiedziła Aberforta i napiła się z nim kawy. Powolnym krokiem zmierzała w stronę Zamku. Z każdym krokiem czuła obecność dementorów, wysysali całe ciepło z otoczenia, a jej samopoczucie pogarszało się z każdym przebytym metrem. Skupiła się na wyczarowaniu Patronusa. Z końca różdżki unosiła się cienka biała mgiełka. Iris skupiła się bardziej.

\- Expecto Patronum!

W końcu udało się wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa – niewielką pustułkę. Patronus – ptak torował drogę wśród upiornych postaci i ochraniał bohaterkę przed najboleśniejszymi wspomnieniami.

Kiedy dotarła do Hogwartu, wyglądała okropnie. Minerwa aż krzyknęła ze zgrozy.

\- Na litość Merlina! Iris?! Co ci się stało? – starsza czarownica podeszła do niej i wzięła walizkę z drżącej ręki panny Price.

\- Przechodziłam koło dementorów… - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ależ ty się cała trzęsiesz, jesteś przerażona. Chodź! Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. – McGonagall złapała dziewczynę za ramię i pociągnęła w głąb Zamku. Pod drzwiami pokoju powiedziała.

\- Zgłoszę to dyrektorowi! Nie godzi się, żeby dementorzy straszyli nauczycieli! A co dopiero będzie, jak przyjadą uczniowie? – kręcąc głową, oddaliła się pospiesznie.

Iris weszła do pokoju i postanowiła zażyć kolejnej kąpieli, tym razem silnie rozgrzewającej. Po wyjściu z łazienki, nie czuła większej poprawy. Przebrała się w szaty czarodziejskie i udała do Wielkiej Sali. Nauczyciele byli zebrani prawie w komplecie. Snape obrzucił ją niepewnym, ale badawczym spojrzeniem. Zwrócił uwagę na okropną bladość Iris oraz na jej roztrzęsione dłonie. Bał się jednak w obecności kolegów na okazanie większego zainteresowania, niż można było się po nim spodziewać.

\- Jakieś problemy, panno Price?- zapytał od niechcenia.

\- Raczej przemarsz koło dementorów Severusie. – z wysiłkiem przemówiła.

Snape wykonał taki gest, jakby chciał ją objąć, ale w porę się zatrzymał, uścisnął tylko niezdarnie ramię Iris i szybko się odsunął. Właśnie w chwili, gdy do Sali wszedł Dumbledore, McGonagall i Remus Lupin.

\- Kochani! Chciałbym wam przedstawić Remusa Lupina! Będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią!

Grono pedagogiczne przywitało Lupina z dosyć dużym entuzjazmem, po poprzednich dwóch nauczycielach ten wydawał się miłą odmianą. Iris uścisnęła jego wyciągnięta dłoń. - Tak się cieszę Remusie, że dyrektor w końcu zatrudnił normalnego nauczyciela!

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore będzie ze mnie zadowolony – zmarszczył brwi – Ależ Iris?! Ty masz lodowate dłonie? Co się stało? Czyżbyś natknęła się na dementorów?

\- Tak, i niestety nie doszłam jeszcze do siebie. – przyznała cicho.

Lupin wyciągnął z kieszeni tabliczkę czekolady.

\- Proszę, została mi ostatnia. W pociągu ratowałem nią Pottera i jego przyjaciół.

\- Dziękuję – oderwała kawałek i wsadziła do ust - Merlinie! Jak te dzieciaki przeżyją z tymi stworami krążącymi po zamku?! – zastanawiała się ze zgrozą.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo….

Rozmowę przerwało wejście uczniów. Nauczyciele zasiedli przy stole. Iris rozejrzała się po Sali.

‘’To już trzeci rok…. Jak to szybko zleciał?” – pomyślała. Ciepło z czekolady rozeszło się po ciele i poczuła się lepiej.

Tylko niezadowolony wzrok Severusa nie dawał jej rozkoszować się błogą chwilą.


	20. Napięcie wisi w powietrzu

Po skończonej uczcie wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Dumbledore zawołał Iris do swojego gabinetu.  
\- I co myślisz moja droga o nowym nauczycielu obrony przed czarną magią? Spełnia w końcu twoje wymagania?- zapytał wesoło.  
\- Oczywiście! – uśmiechnęła się, pokazując czekoladę – W końcu zna się na rzeczy…  
\- Właśnie. Dementorzy. – przytaknął dyrektor – Lepiej się już czujesz?  
\- Tak, dziękuję…  
\- Jak minęły wakacje?- zapytał z ciekawością.  
\- Nic szczególnego…  
\- Czyżby?- uniósł brwi do góry – A co z Harrym?  
\- Grzeczny dzieciak- wzruszyła ramionami – Ale nie miałam się nim opiekować całe wakacje, to nie było moje zadanie, miałam…  
\- Wiem – westchnął- że chcesz znaleźć ten diadem, ale są ważniejsze sprawy.   
\- Na przykład?  
\- Twoje serce…- uśmiechnął się znowu wymownie.   
\- Dziękuje z moim sercem wszystko w porządku.  
\- Cóż, myślałem, że bije szybciej dla pewnego mistrza eliksirów…- westchnął.  
\- Skąd pan…?  
\- To widać Iris.  
\- Ale… my… my nie chcieliśmy…- zaczęła się jąkać.  
\- Spokojnie, nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę na temat sytuacji z Syriuszem Blackiem i bezpieczeństwa szkoły.   
Dziewczyna wróciła do swojego pokoju, była zmęczona i podenerwowana spotkaniem z dementorami. Ukrywała przed wszystkimi, jak to na nią wpłynęło. Na kominku palił się ogień podeszła do niego i już miała sięgnąć po proszek Fiuu, ale rozmyśliła się. Nie chciała nadciągać wyrozumiałości Dumbledore’a. Rozebrała się i schowała pod kołdrę. Sen nie chciał nadejść, ale czy kiedykolwiek od śmierci rodziców przespała spokojnie noc?  
Początek roku szkolnego był ekscytujący, nowi uczniowie, nowi nauczyciele : obrony przed czarną magią i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Obaj starali się bardzo, żeby nie zawieść dyrektora Hogwartu i zachęcić uczniów do nauki. Panna Price miała w swojej klasie Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę. Były to jedne z trudniejszych zajęć, dlatego, że przywiązała się do tej trójki i miała opory przed odejmowaniem punktów za nieuwagę. A przeszkadzali na jej lekcjach bardzo. Rozmawiali ze sobą, przeszkadzali innym uczniom. Iris miała ich czasem dość.   
Iris i Snape swój romans trzymali w tajemnicy, ale uczniowie i tak zauważyli pewną łagodność w zachowaniu mistrza eliksirów. Niestety tej łagodności nie okazywał wobec Lupina. Jawna niechęć przejawiała zwłaszcza, po zajęciach na których bogin-Snape wystąpił w stroju babci Nevilla Longbottoma. Poza tym Remus i Iris często rozmawiali ze sobą na korytarzu, nie podobało się to Severusowi, ale nie miał wyjścia. Panna Price mogła się przyjaźnić z kim chciała, a po milionie zapewnień, że nie zamierza zmienić obiektu swoich uczuć, Snape w końcu odpuścił. Niestety wtedy nadeszła Noc Duchów i do zamku dostał się Black.   
Wtedy sytuacja wśród nauczycieli i uczniów stała się napięta. Ron i Hermiona kłócili się o Parszywka i Krzywołapa. Snape wypominał Iris rozmowy z Lupinem, którym jeszcze bardziej gardził.  
Iris po wyjątkowo męczącym dniu postanowiła zrezygnować z kolacji i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Nie minęła godzina, a w kominku zaczął wirować czarny cień. Na dywan wyszedł Snape.  
\- Severusie? A co ty tu robisz?  
\- Chcę mieć cię choć na chwilę na wyłączność. Prawie wszystkie kolacje spędzasz na rozmowie z tym paskudnym wilkołakiem…  
\- Severusie nie zaczynaj…  
\- Nie dość, że jest podłym zdrajcą, to jeszcze ma czelność zabierać mi dziewczynę...  
Iris westchnęła. Nie miała siły się spierać ze Snape’m. Wzięła książkę i wyciągnęła się na łóżku wygodnie. Mistrz eliksirów podszedł i usiadł obok niej. Objął ją i pocałował. Nie opierała się za bardzo. Mieli cichą umowę, że ich spotkania nie będą aż tak częste. Bali się, że gdy znowu zaatakuje Black, to ktoś może zastać ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Jednak spotykali się często i coraz częściej… Iris czuła, że tylko zasypiając w ramionach Severusa może tak naprawdę zrelaksować się i poczuć bezpiecznie… Nie chciała tego tracić, jeszcze nie teraz….


	21. Mecz i wyznania

Podczas pierwszego meczu w  sezonie Puchoni kontra Gryfoni, pogoda była okropna. Lało i wiało jak nigdy wcześniej, Iris zajęła miejsce na trybunach i z napięciem oglądała początek meczu. Warunki były ciężkie, a zawodnicy szybko męczyli się, walcząc nie tylko o utrzymanie prowadzenia, ale również z warunkami pogodowymi.  W pewnym momencie zrobiło się naprawdę zimno, wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz strachu. Na boisko przy akompaniamencie huków burzy wpełzły ciemne postacie. Setki dementorów zjawiło się ściąganych emocjami panującymi na boisku. Harry poczuł, że traci kontrolę nad swoimi zmysłami i zaczął zsuwać się z miotły. Słyszał także krzyki matki i ojca. Na trybunach Iris z całej siły próbowała się skupić na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu, ale nawet chwile spędzane w ramionach Snape’a nie mogły przegonić koszmarów sprzed lat. Zachwiała się, ale czyjaś dłoń w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała Iris przed upadkiem. Nauczyciele byli zaaferowani wypadkiem Harry’ego, nie zauważyli złego samopoczucia koleżanki.

_ Chodź Iris, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. – łagodny głos Lupina przedzierał się do niej z oddali. Oparła się na jego ramieniu i pozwoliła zaprowadzić do Zamku.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele również zaczęli schodzić się do budynku. Weasley’owie z kilkoma przyjaciółmi Pottera poszli szukać jego miotły. A pani Pomfrey zajęła się ranami młodego czarodzieja. Snape obserwował odejście panny Price, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. To on nalegał nad utrzymaniem w tajemnicy ich związku i musiał się pogodzić z tym, że powinien ograniczać ich publiczne kontakty do zwyczajnie koleżeńskich. Poza tym jego reputacja ponurego i nieprzystępnego nauczyciela z lochów nie mogła być zdemaskowana, chociaż tak naprawdę ten wizerunek niewiele różnił się od prawdziwego Severusa Snape’a.

Drzwi do lochów zamknęły się z trzaskiem a peleryna powiewała za mistrzem eliksirów z łopotem. Mężczyzna podszedł do prywatnej szafki i już miał wyciągnąć butelkę z ognistą whiskey, gdy do drzwi zapukał Lupin.

\- Severusie, czy mógłbyś pomóc Iris? Źle się czuje po napaści dementorów i nawet czekolada nie pomaga. Masz coś na lepsze samopoczucie?- troska malująca się na twarzy Remusa, skłoniła Snape’a do poszukania w szafce. Wyjął trzy fiolki i poszedł za Lupinem. Pod drzwiami do Iris wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał. Obaj weszli do środka, omiatając pomieszczenie wzrokiem, było surowo umeblowane, a nigdzie nie było widać wielu osobistych rzeczy. Iris roztrzęsiona próbowała usiąść na fotelu, a żeby się rozgrzać, owinęła się kocem. Wyglądała okropnie. Snape wyczarował szklankę i zmieszał płyn z fiolek, eliksir nabrał lekko różowego odcieniu.

\- Pij. Poczujesz się odrobinę lepiej. – rozkazał.

\- Jeszcze nie… Musicie wiedzieć…. Poznać historię. Chcę ją opowiedzieć… - zaczęła.

\- Iris, jesteś przemęczona i przerażona. Odpocznij..- łagodnie przemawiał  Lupin.

\- Miałam dwanaście lat lat, gdy Voldemort zamordował moich rodziców. - Iris zaczęła swoją opowieść – Były wakacje. Matka zabezpieczyła nasz dom wszelkimi zaklęciami. Była potężną czarownicą z rodu Ravenclaw.  Rodzice pracowali w Departamencie Tajemnic, byli Niewymownymi. Za ich głowę Voldemort wyznaczył nagrodę. Kiedy odkrył gdzie mieszkają, matka i ojciec przygotowali się do walki o moje życie. Rodzice kupili mi czas, żebym mogła dobiec do domu Bathildy i tam się schronić. Żeby Voldemort nie szukał mnie od razu, ojciec podsunął mu obraz domu swoich rodziców. Oczywiście oni również zginęli. Chociaż tym razem była to łaska, moja babka cierpiała na raka, wiele życia jej nie pozostało, a dziadek miał sparaliżowaną lewą połowę ciała. Widziałam i czułam ich śmierć. To było straszne. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykam oczy widzę ich po raz ostatni. Słyszę ich krzyki, czuję ból…  A dementorzy … ich obecność jeszcze potęguje te straszne chwile…

Snape i Lupin stali w milczeniu przysłuchując się opowieści panny Price. W końcu mistrz eliksirów podszedł ze szklanką i włożył w skostniałe dłonie Iris.

-Pij. To ci pomoże - w jego głosie nie było zwyczajnego ostrego tonu. Dziewczyna posłusznie wypiła, a za chwilę oczy zaczęły się je zamykać i zasnęła.

\- Co jej dałeś? – spytał Lupin.

\- Coś na rozluźnienie i eliksir nasenny. Powinno poradzić sobie z koszmarami. – wzruszył ramionami Snape, przenosząc dziewczynę na kanapę. Nie chciał iść z nią do sypialni, bo Lupin od razu zorientowałby się, że znajomość Iris i Severusa to coś więcej. Rozpalił tylko ogień na kominku, tłumacząc, że będzie cieplej pannie Price. Sam zaś planował  wrócić wieczorem i przenieść dziewczynę z kanapy do łóżka.

* * *

Na drugi dzień Iris obudziła się otulona ciepłem. Spała w ramionach Severusa i czuła się znacznie lepiej. Jego solidne ramiona dodawały jej pewności siebie i miała poczucie, że w końcu komuś na niej zależy. Wtuliła się mocniej i zamruczała. Snape poruszył się i otworzył oczy.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem, żebyś była sama. Zostawiłem cię na kanapie, ale cala noc na tym przeklętym meblu i rano czułabyś się jeszcze gorzej… -pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

 - Dziękuję Severusie. Nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła… Mmm, może zostaniemy dzisiaj w łóżku?

\- Chciałbym, ale nie mogę narażać cię na plotki.

\- Severusie, jestem dorosłą kobietą…

\- Wiem. Ale uczniowie i niektórzy nauczyciele mogą nie zrozumieć naszego związku.

\- Hmmm, dobrze, niech ci będzie.

Po śniadaniu Iris postanowiła wyjść na spacer. Pogoda ustabilizowała się po wczorajszej wichurze i było całkiem przyjemnie. Nad Jeziorem spotkała Lupina.

\- Widzę, że Severus zna się na rzeczy. – powiedział na powitanie.

Iris wzdrygnęła się, czyżby jej sekret został odkryty?

\- Hmmm, tak zdecydowanie lepiej się czuję.

\- Nie wierzyłem w jego zdolności do eliksirów, ale wczoraj byłaś ledwie żywa, a dziś okaz zdrowia. –zażartował.

\- Remusie, nie powinieneś wątpić w zdolności Severusa. Sam jesteś przykładem jego umiejętności. – nie chciała odciąć mu się w ten sposób, ale tak wyszło. Posmutniał.

\- Taak, eliksir na moją przypadłość jest bardzo skuteczny, szkoda, że nie usuwa jej na zawsze. – powiedział z żalem. Iris podeszła do niego i wzięła go pod rękę.

\- Nie przejmuj się, wszyscy, którzy cię znają wiedzą jakim człowiekiem jesteś. Nie jesteś dla nas potworem. Nie możesz tego sobie wmawiać.

\- Mówisz jak Syriusz…- urwał i zamknął oczy.

\- Powiedz mi Remusie, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w jego winę?

\- Że zdradził Lily i Jamesa, i zabił Petera?  Masz dowody! Troje moich przyjaciół nie żyje…- podniósł głos – A ja jestem zbyt słaby, żeby przyznać się do pewnych spraw Dumbledore’owi.

\- A co jeśli…? Na przykład zamienił się z Peterem?

\- Co? – parsknął śmiechem – Peter był słaby i najmniej zdolny z nas. Gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się, że on jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, nie trwałoby długo, aż śmierciożercy by go złamali.

\- No cóż, to prawda… Chociaż Voldemort ma swoje sposoby… Nie chciałabym, żeby Black go szukał.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć… - Lupin sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej w ogóle nie słuchał – Oni, to znaczy James, Syriusz i Peter byli niezarejestrowanymi animagami… Ale proszę cię nie mów o tym Albusowi. On… byłby rozczarowany mną. Ufał mi a ja … odpłaciłem mu się ukrywaniem prawdy. A teraz mam poczucie winy.

Iris musiała udawać, że te rewelacje ją zaskoczyły, a to była nieprawda. Widziała kiedyś jak Black i Potter zmieniają się w zwierzęta i robią wypad po okolicy podczas pełni. Wtedy odkryła też dolegliwość Lupina.

\- Nie powiem, choć według mnie powinieneś porozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

\- Wiem, ale jeszcze nie jestem gotowy.

\- Pamiętaj jednak, że chodzi tu o życie niewinnych ludzi, jeśli wiesz coś jeszcze Remusie, to musisz w końcu to komuś powiedzieć…

\- Dziękuję za wysłuchanie Iris. Dzięki tobie, praca tutaj nie wydaje mi się taka straszna…

\- Nie jest to moją zasługą. Po prostu musisz w siebie uwierzyć i dać szansę swojemu życiu…

\- Nie wiem czy dobrze jest przyjmować rady od kogoś, kto ma problemy z własnym życiem… - zauważył.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Moje życie jest tak pokomplikowane, że gdybym nawet chciała bardzo mocno, to nie naprowadzę go na właściwe tory.


End file.
